


On the iron ship

by TheBanshee4



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Captivity, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Forced Marriage, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Zuko, Zuko (Avatar) Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBanshee4/pseuds/TheBanshee4
Summary: Zuko captures Katara, hoping to trade her for Aang. But then everything turns out to be a lot more complicated. Will there be a redemption - or will the Fire Prince truly become his fathers successor?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	1. The Silvermoon

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker - so this is not only my first fanfiction, but also my first story ever in English. So I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> I'd be very happy, if you left a comment on this - even critical ones, because only feedback can make you better. ;-)

**Chapter 1 - Silvermoon**

It was a starry night and the almost-frozen water reflected the sparkling sky. Katara was stunned by the beauty of that sight and meditated on it, relishing on the feeling of freedom. For the first time in her live she had left her home, following Aang, the Avatar. Her brother, the one person she would really have missed after leaving home, had joined them on their way to the North Pole, where she – and Aang – would become masters in waterbending. The slightly frozen surface of the water cracked, when she formed a small trickle of Water out of it, bended it to swirl through the air. The silver sparkle reflected the joy she felt in her heart and Katara became one with the water and the swirling water became one with her.

„That looks beautyful!“

The sudden break of silence startled Katara, but when she recognized Aangs voice, she collected herself and turned around smiling. She shaped the water into a spherical form, throwing it over to Aang, who bended it with ease. It was one of the rare opportunities he managed to control the water like that – because, when he was alone with Katara, the element almost felt like the air he knew so well.

„You’re improving“, she praised him.

„You too!“

Aang grinned, but when his eyes locked with hers, she water splashed onto the ground and slowly ran back into the lake where it had been taken from.

„Lets get back. I’m sure, Sokka is waiting impatiently for a meal“, Aang said, turning around to hide his slightly red cheeks.

„Well“, Katara replied, „“I’m pretty sure he is already asleep.“

„Already? Or still?“ They both laughed, but returned to Appa, Aangs sky bison.

Sokka was in fact awake and tried to light a fire, but he would not get a single spark out of the twigs he had collected in the forrest nearby.

„I wish we had a firebender among us“, he said, „I’m hungry and those twigs are wet, I won’t be able to light any fire here.“

„Be careful what you wish for“, Aang chuckled and bended the air to blow the wigs dry.

It helped and soon they found themselves enjoying the warmth of the fire and their meal – some fish Katara had been able to bend out of the water. It was not really fair for the fish, but it was perfect training and since Sokka was a good fighter with his sword and Aang was the Avatar, Katara felt happy to be of use for the group.

„Sometimes I wish I could bend something, too“, Sokka interrupted her thoughts, „Anything. Earth, fire, water, air…. it wouldn’t even matter to me.“

„Don’t say that!“, Katara gave him a warning look, „Yes, it’s unfair you’re not a waterbender. But you grow stronger a warrior every day since we’ve left our village. You do not look like an earthbender – and surely not a firebender. I do not see any benefit in firebending anyway. I mean – water can create, help life grow. The air we breathe gives us life, too. And the earth also is an element of life. Fire is destructive. It`s violent and unpredictable. Like the ones who claim to control it.“

Katara clenched her teeth, breaking one of the twigs and throwing it into the fire. It crackled and shone brighter for a second.

Aang watched her silently for a moment, then answered carefully:

„Any element could become dangerous when controlled by the wrong hands. I could create a hurricane if I wanted. You could bend a tzunamy once you’re stronger.“

„And that’s the difference“, Katara said, „We wouldn’t, you and I. Nor would Sokka.“

She stood up and disappeared into the forrest, leaving her soup on the fire. Aang knew where she was going and considered following her, but Sokka laid a hand on his shoulder, slightly pushing him back down. „She needs some time alone… her mom…“ Aang nodded and stirred the kettle with one of the twigs. He didn’t need any explanation, because he knew what the firenation had taken from his friends.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Not far away, the bow of an iron ship cracked the ice, relentlessly continuing on its way. The cold did not bother the man with the red scar around his eye. He knew they were close. He could feel anger boiling in his chest. He had vowed to hunt them down, find the Avatar, capture him, kill him… no, that he would not. If he killed him, there would be another one, a new Avatar to be hunted and fought down. And all he, Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne – alle he wanted was peace. Not for the world, but for himself. Peace for a mind troubled by the things his father had said and done to him. His fingers touched his scar, carefully. It had healed a long time ago, but it still hurt sometimes. And it was more than pain, it was shame.

Even if he restored his honor, even if he’d be able to capture the Avatar and bring him to kneel in front of the Fire Lord, this scar would mark him forever. It would stay with him, even if his father would restore his honor officially and publicly. People would always see him as the broken prince he was. Zuko closed his eyes. He would not let depression take him over. Instead, again, he concentrated on his anger. Once he would become Fire Lord himself, people would respect him. Maybe – one day – he would be able to make that mark a sign of strength.

„Prince Zuko, our lookout has discovered smoke“, one of the Fire Navy soldiers reported.

Zuko turned to him, his voice calm: „Where?“

The soldier handed him a golden telescope. The first thing the Prince saw, was the small fire on the sublime rocks on the shore. Then he saw white fur. It was enough for him to know: this time they would not escape.

„Stop the engine“, the Prince ordered.

„But…“, the soldier started to voice an objection.

„Stop. The. Engine“, Zuko hissed, giving the navy soldier a look so dangerous that he obeyed without any further hesitation.

The roaring sound that accompanied him every day was cut off. His ship slowly slid forward, breaking the thin ice on the water. The price waited, tense, but patient.

„Anchor“, he ordered calmly.

„Whats.. going on, Zuko?“ Uncle Iroh had slept deeply and yawned, trying to balance his cup of Jasmine tea while the ship wobbled from the braking.

„I found him“, Zuko said and turned around, clenching his fist. Iroh blinked in disbelief, but nipped on his cup of tea. He knew, ifen though his nephew seemed calm and collected, everything in him was raging. He was like a predator, circling his victim.

Instead of the huge metal ramp, the prince ordered his soldiers to use a small wooden one, bridging the small space between the ship and the rocks. Slowly they circled the sleeping sky bison and his friends. They came closer. And closer. Suddenly a snort – and then the bison was awake. It only took a second for Aang and Sokka to realize, that they were in danger. Aang bended the air, making it whirl. And then he felt heat close to his cheek. Prince Zuko himself had almost reached him with his fire. Then there was fire from the other side, too. Only seconds later the trees around them burned, creating a wall of fire he couldn’t defeat.

„Katara!“, he screamed, his eyes desperately searching for his fried.

„She’s in the forest“, Sokka shouted, „She’s…“

„We need to leave!“, Aangs interrupted him, „We will come back later to pick her up.“ He used the air to jump on Appas back, pulling Sokka up, just milliseconds before Zukos fire would have burned him.

„No, my sister…“, Sokka mouthed his protest, „we need to help her.“

„We will all die if we do. They are to many. Let them follow us!“

„You stay!“, Zuko screamed, throwing fireballs after the sky bison.

For one second he could have sworn his fire had touched the Avatar. But with a fast spoken „Yippyipp“ they were already up in the air, out of reach.

The prince clenched his fists to his sides, taking a deep breath. He knew he had lost. Again.

„Wheres the girl?“, one of the younger soldiers suddenly asked.

„The…“, Zuko looked at him, understanding the meaning of his work. Then he laid his palm on the young soldiers shoulder.

„Very well“, he said.

The young soldier smiled proudly.

„Get onboard again, follow the sky bison. For a while. Make them think you follow them. Then come back. You…“, he pointed to his two most experienced soldiers, „you will accompany me. We are going to hunt a waterbender.“

_To be continued. Thank you for reading - all rights belong to nickelodeon._


	2. Burning horizon

**Chapter 2 - Fire on the horizon**

Katara had fallen asleep. The cold didn’t bother her. She had cried, she had bended the water angrily, then sadly. Now she was exhausted and felt weak. This place in the moonlight, close to the water, had felt familiar. Like a mother’s embrace. When she woke up, she saw a red shimmer on the horizon. Sunrise? No, she still felt the energy only a full moon gave to her. Screaming and then…

FIRE.

Was she dreaming? Another nightmare about her childhood, about the day her mother had died?

And then she saw something in the air. Like… black snowflakes. She knew them.

„The fire nation!“, she thought, „Sokka! Aang!“

The next moment she saw them fly away, followed by volleys of fire. She knew, they never would have left her, if avoidable. It had to be many soldiers. Katara knew she needed to hide. Fast. Quickly she turned around to flee, the forest in front of her. But all of a sudden her way was cut of by a huge fire burst.

„You are going nowhere, waterbender“, an all-to-well-known voice hissed.

Katara turned right, just to stare into a pair of yellow eyes. She did not want him to see her fear. She wanted to be brave, though in this moment she didn’t feel heroic at all. She knew the man in front of her was a master in firebending and she feared what he could do to her. Katara had once seen, what a firebender less trained had done to her mother.

Her mother.

She had died to save her and her family. To protect her.

Katara closed her eyes for a second, wiping away her fear. She decided, that she would not die today.

With one quick movement, Katara bended the water from the lake, swirled it around the two soldiers and made it freeze. Zuko had predicted her move and aimed his fire on her legs. Katara fell, her feet slightly burned. Zukos moonlight shadow fell over her, but she had not lost yet. Drawing water from a puddle behind the prince, she froze his feet. For a second he was unable to move, but helped himself by melting the ice easily with one swipe of his hand. In the meantime Katara got back on her feet. She now threw water at him, more and more, drawing power from the moonlight energy she felt in the lake nearby and every tree, stone, even in the air. When she had managed to freeze the angry prince against a rockface, she felt stronger than ever.

„I guess it’s you who’s going nowhere, FIREBENDER.“

And then she turned around – and knew she had lost. The two soldiers stood in her way, ready to burn her with their firy hands - and above their heads she saw the first sunbeams hit the trees. Shaking, Katara turned – and stared into the angry eyes of the fire lord’s son, who had already freed himself and looked more aggressive than she had ever seen him before. He lifted his hand – and with another move, Katara found herself on the ground.

„You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun“, prince Zuko said, his voice triumphant.

Katara was defeated. There was no chance and no more energy to fight. So she let herself fall into the feeling of weakness and barely felt, that she was carried away with her brother and Aang watching desperately from a distance.

_To be continued. Thank you for reading - all rights belong to nickelodeon._


	3. Captive

**Chapter 3 - Captive**

When Katara woke up, everything around her was unfamiliar. The first thing she welt was…. warmth. Her cheek was pressed to warm, fragrant, hard wood.

She opened her eyes, realizing she was lying on the wooden floor of a chamber.

And she saw fire.

It was a small fire, burning in a flat, decorated fire bowl with red signs on the handles.

Then Katara felt a slight pain on her left leg. She tried to sit up to examine the slightly burned skin - but next thing she noticed was black metal around her wrists. Even that metal did not feel cold. With shock Katara realized she had been captured – and then remembered everything.

She managed to get into a sitting position and looked around. It was a small room with only a chair in the corner of the room and a small booth – a bathroom or toilet, she assumed.

„Water“, she thought hopefully.

The next second she heard keys klick in the lock and then the door swung open. Prince Zuko appeared, his posture worthy of a prince an his face calm as he was staring down at her. Angrily she tried to stand up, but the handcuffs made it hard. Zuko gave one of his soldiers a nod and he pressed Katara down to her knees firmly.

„You will stop fighting“, the Fire Prince said with his voice calm and clear.

„Trust me, I won’t!“, Katara hissed, trying to move.

Prince Zuko circled her, speaking on: „There will be a very small contingent of water. You should use it to drink and for hygienic purposes. I will not see you waterbending. Do you understand me?“

„Do you fear me waterbending?“, Katara shouted.

Zuko came close, too close. His hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up to him.

„Not as much as you will fear me firebending once you disobey me.“

Katara was frightened. She knew, he would not hesitate to hurt her. But, again, she did not want him to see that fear, so she answered his threat with defiance.

„I will never obey you. I…“

Zukos menacing glance silenced her immediately.

„You know it’s not you I want to keep here. The Avatar will come to save you. And when he does, I will offer him a trade. I am convinced, he will not hesitate to take your place. But don’t be mistaken. As long as you are my prisoner, you will do as I say when I say so. You don’t want to test me.“

„So you won’t hurt me. You need me alive“, Katara supposed.

„Barely alive will do“, Zuko answered.

Although he boiled with anger inside, the flame he created with his right hand in front of Kataras face was perfectly controlled. She flinched and closed her eyes in fear. Zuko moved his hand just close enough for her to feel the heat, but not burn her skin. She had no doubt he would hurt her.

„You’re afraid“, he said, observing her reactions, „You are right to be.“

Katara felt the blood in her cheeck pulsing. The pain was one small movement, one touch away.

When Zuko let the flame die in his fist, the girl in front of him, sunk to the floor, shaking. He noticed a single tear leaving her eye. Zuko took a deep breath.

„No waterbending“, he repeated, leaving the room, followed by his soldier.

Katara crouched against the wall – and cried. She was ashame. She had been stronger so often, fighting Zuko and his fire nation soldiers. But now… now she was on his ship, surrounded by wooden walls she couldn’t relate to. Everything depended on the princes mercy – and he was unpredicatble. And while she wished, she would get out of here as soon as possible, she hoped that Aang would not come back to free her. That he would just continue his mission. If he succeeded, she would still have a chance to be free again one day. But in her heart she just knew, that Zukos plan would work perfectly well. Aang would come to save her and he would trade his freedom for hers, throwing away his destiny to save the world. She could not let that happen. She had to find a way out herself.m

There was no way to fight Zuko. No way to escape. No weak spots. So she had to create some – by playing by Zukos rules for a short period of time. Katara hoped hat, once he felt too safe, he would become less cautious. And when the moment came, she’d take that opportunity.

_To be continued. Thank you for reading - all rights belong to nickelodeon._


	4. Defeated

**Chapter 4 - Defeated**

Appa followed the black ship with the red flags at a safe distance. Sokka tried not to sleep. He couldn’t lose sight of the ship if he wanted to safe his sister. They had been flying for hours, Appa was tired, which caused turbulence during the flight. Aang groaned in pain. After their escape and after the first adrenaline rush had passed, Sokka had noticed the huge burn on Aang's back. Zuko had hit him with his fire and Aang wouldn’t be able to fight for a period of time - until his skin had healed. If only they had Katara on their side. She would have cooled Aangs wounds with her water. Sokka tried not to think of the potential wounds his sister might have suffered. He had hoped, Katara would manage to escape. Why hadn’t he let Aang look after her? Why…

Sokka did not cry. But his body shook in anger and despair.

„Hold on, Appa!“, he murmered, „You need to hold on.“

Zuko walked up and down on deck nervously. He had exspected the Avatar to try an attack… or at least come to bargain for the girls life. But nothing happened and he hated that. What did he miss? Had the avatar decided that his mission was more important than his girlfriend?

„You seem aggitated. Unbalanced“, Iroh noticed, joining him on deck with a cup of chai tea.

„I am“, Zuko uttered a grunt, „The Avatar. He must finally show up.“

Iroh tilted his head, watching the river slowly widen. They were close to the open sea. Close to the fire nation. His nephew had apparently been sure his plan would work out perfectly.

„What if he doesn't show up? What are you going to do with the girl then?“

Zuko fixed his gaze on the horizon.

„She will stay“, he replied calmly, „If he does not try to save her – which he will! – it will at least be his punishment. To know that through his fault she is my prisoner.“

Iroh sighed.

„What?“, Zuko gave his uncle a questioning look.

Iroh took another sip from his cup.

„Nothing, prince Zuko.“

„Tell me!“, the prince demanded.

„It’s just.. in the matter that vengeance guides your actions you remind me of your father.“

Zuko looked at him for a long moment, and for Iroh it was impossible to read his nephews expression. The prince turned on his heel and without another word he headed inside. When he reached the chamber, where Katara was held, he ordered the guard to open the door.

The light in the room was dim due to the fact that it had no windows at all. Kataras crouched figur was lit by the glow of the fire. Zuko was not sure if she cried. Katara looked up, realizing her enemy stood in front of her. She did not look at him, because she did not want him to see her tears. Zuko closed the door and came closer, even bent his knee to see her face. She seemed pale.

„Please don’t come any closer“, she whispered.

„I won’t, if you tell me, what I want to know“, he answered.

„And what is it you wanna know?“, Katara asked and turned her gaze to the side, so she didn’t have to look at her captor.

Zuko stood up again, capturing some fire from the bowl and playing it with his fingers. It was not meant to be a manacing gesture, but Katara tensed, now warily looking at him . And the Fire Lords son stared back into the big blue eyes, noticing the small salty trails on her cheeks.

„You cried“, he stated.

„It’s non of your business“, she gave back defiantly.

„I want to know why“, Zuko demanded, forming a small ring out of the flame he controlled.

Katara was silent for a moment. She knew his interest in her feeling did not mirror any empathy. He wanted to know why Aang had not come to save her, yet. And the worst thing about it was: She didn’t know. So she chose her words carefully.

„Do not mistake my tears ad a sign of defeat“, she said, „Yes, you took advantage of my weekness during sunrise. Yes, you have the power to hurt me. Or kill me. But that doesn’t mean I’ll ever give up hope.“

The prince still circled around the fire, but for a second the ring grew a little bit bigger than he had wanted. He barely controlled the rage rising in his chest. So he took out the fire with a snip of his fingers and turned to her.

„I do not want you to lose hope. Neither do I need any signs of your defeat. You are defeated. You’re a prisoner of the fire nation. And as my prisoner I will interrogate you now. I know you fear my fire“, she wanted to protest but he silenced he by lifting his palm and continued, „I will not use it, unless I have to. I want you to tell me why the Avatar has not tried anything to save you yet.“

Katara said nothing.

„Tell me!“, is voice was still calm, but she could hear his anger in it.

Katara tried not to tremble. She lowered her gaze.

Zuko held out his hand and let a hissing flame form itself in it.

„I said I would’t use it, unless I had to. You leave me no choice.“

„You always have a choice“, Katara replied, closing her eyes.

„No I don’t. Now tell me where he is and why he doesn’t show up“, Zuko demanded, „Has he left you?“

„I don’t know!“, Katara almost shouted at him, „I… don’t know.“

A tear escaped her eye and she turned away in shame.

„Why would he do that“, Zuko asked, taking a step closer.

Katara thought about it for a moment. She wanted his fire to disappear. She wanted peace.

„I guess“, she voiced her thoughts, „there are two possible reasons. One, Aang knows that his mission is bigger than the life of a personal friend like me. If you capture him, how will he safe the world from your father?“

„You are right“, Zuko replied, „He would be taken to the fire nation and never see the sunlight again.“

Katara flinched.

„You said there are two possible reasons. What would the other reason be?“, the prince demanded.

Katara hesitated. She was scared to say it aloud, because she knew that is was the worst and at the same time most likely option that something had happened to her friends.“

„Did you hurt him?“, Katara asked, „Is there any possibility, that he was injured in battle?“

Zuko remembered the moment his fire had almost… had he even reached the Avatars back?

Kataras face turned pale when she saw Zuko’s expression.

„Am I right?!“, Katara screamed, „Was Aang hurt fighting you?“

„I’m not quite sure“, Zuko answered.

„You…“

Katara managed to lift herself from the floor, her hands still bound. She bended the few drops of water she had not drunk from the small wooden mug the guard had brought her this morning and slammed them into the princes face. They evaporated immediately – and then Zuko slammed her against the wall.

„I said no waterbending“, he hissed, pressing her against the wood with his right hand while threatening her with the fire on his left.

„Do it“, she whsipered, „I will not beg for my life. If you want to burn me oder kill me, do it – and I will endure it like my mother did.“

Katara closed her eyes, letting escape a single tear.

Zuko hesitated, the flame still burning hot close to Kataras Skin.

And then he let go of her and opened the door.

„Will you behave?“, he asked her, „Will you give me your word not to bend any water again as long as you are on this ship?“

Katara did not answer. So Zuko left, telling the guard – just loud enough to make her hear it -:

„No water for her, until I say so.“

Then the door was locked again and Katara sunk to the floor. She felt tired. And it did not take more than a few moments until she sunk into a light sleep, dreaming of the shores of the Southern Watertribe. Her Home.

Thank you for reading. All rights belong to nickelodeon.


	5. Sacrifice

**Chapter 5 - Sacrifice**

Appa lost altitude. He was exhausted. They had already followed the ship into non-iced waters. Home was far, far away.

Aang moaned again. Sokka touched the young mans forehead, sensing his temperature – the Avatar had a fever, he was sure about that. But Aang managed to slightly open his eyes.

„Hand me over“, he whispered softy.

„No!“, Sokka answered right away.

„He is holding Katara hostage. Because of me. He needs me alive.“

It costed the Avatar a lot of energy to speak, so he closed his eyes again.

So did Sokka. It was certainly the hardest decision he had ever made. His sister meant everything to him. And yet – if only she were here, if he was captured, if it was the other way round – she would find a way to heal Aang and safe her brother from the Fire Princes ship. He could not think of a plan to save both, Aang and Katara.

But Aang was right – they would want the Avatar to survive so no new one would be born with his powers. And then Katara and Sokka would break him out – together, as the team they were.

„Appa“, he said, „fly in front of that ship. Let them see us.“

The sky bison did as Sokka had ordered. Once the fire navy soldiers saw them coming, they prepared themselves for a fight, but Sokka lifted his hands, signalling he had no intentions to attack. Then the Fire Prince appeared on deck.

„You brought me the Avatar“, he assumed, although he could not see him from his perspective.

„My sister first“, Sokka demanded, his expression hard.

„Bring the girl“, Zuko ordered and one of the soldiers disappeared inside.

Sokka and Zuko stared at each other, each one of them was tempted to start a fight. But they both managed keep the cold attitude of two warriors who knew their fight would come another day.

„Sokka!“, they suddenly heard Kataras voice. She was still cuffed, but it was the first time she felt the wind in her hair since they had taken her.

„Katara!“ Sokkas expression softened slightly.

„Where’s Aang?“, she asked.

„Yes, where is the Avatar?“, Zuko demanded, trying to keep his voice in check.

Sokka jumped from the bisons back, Aangs limp body on his arms.

„He got hurt. Bad accident“, he said ironically, giving Zuko an angry look.

„My doctors will help him. He will survive“, Zuko promised, „Now take your sister and leave, before I change my mind.“

Two soldiers carried Aang inside, before Katara could take a closer look at him.

„No, please, let me say goodbye!“, Katara pleaded, but Zuko grabbed her wrist and took of her handcuffs.

„Time to leave“, the prince said in a cool tone.

Katara rubbed and twisted her wrists.

Sokka had climped on the bisons back again, stretching out his hand, so Katara could join him.

But she didn’t.

Instead she turned to Zuko.

„You have what you wanted. But I ask you to let me treat Aangs wounds.“

„Katara, no!“, Sokka almost shouted at her, „Are you out of your mind?“

Zuko looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head.

„How stupid do you think I am“, he hissed, „I will be busy keeping an Avatar alive AND in check. I do not need a stubborn waterbender on board. Whatever plan you are plotting – forget about it. You know I could easily kill you and your beloved brother. Take the opportunity – and leave.“

„I beg you, prince Zuko“, Katara repeated her plea, lowering her gaze in a gesture of submission, „I will not be a burdon. I give you my word, that I will not use any waterbending but for the cause of healing Aang. Once he gets better, I'll leave.“

Zuko hesitated. But then he thought about how useful her healing skills could be… not only in keeping the avatar alive. Deep down he admired her loyalty to Aang and her courage.

„There would be no leaving. If agree to this, you will not be a guest on my ship. You’d stay a prisoner, so my guards can keep you under control. And – as I said before – you will do as I say when I say so without asking questions. Take a minute to discuss it with your brother. If you were my sister“, he gave Sokka a strange look, „I would not let you decide that way.“

That said, Zuko turned around and left.

„Katara, you can’t do this…“

„How is Aang?“, Katara interrupted her brother.

Sokka took a moment , of silence, swallowing hard.

„He is… in a bad condition.“

„How likely is it for him to suvive, if I don’t help him?“

„Not good, but... look... I guess you are right, but…. Katara, he would not want you to give yourself up and become a puppet to that bastard. I swear, if I got the chance I’d kill him with one…“

„Find father“, Katara said, „Find him and tell him everything. Together you will be strong enough to safe us both. Aang and I will try from the inside. Sokka, I know we will se each other again, but now it’s goodbye.“

Katara hugged her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks, so Sokka felt them on his clothes. He put his arms around he tightly.

„Now go!“, Katara whispered, „I love you so much, brother.“

„I love you, too.“

And then Sokka, on the back of Aangs sky bison, slowly disappeared from Kataras sight. She watched her freedom disappear, taking one more deep breath, before she turned around to walk over to the Fire Prince, who stood on the railing.

He snorted, laughing for a second in disbelief.

„Take her back to her cell“, he ordered one of his soldiers without even looking at her.

„You have nothing to say to me?“, Katara protested.

„I have nothing to say to you“, Zuko confirmed, his voice steely.

„Let me see Aang. Let me heal him.“

„And you‘re already starting to get on my nerves.“

Katara bit her tongue, pulling herself together.

„I’m sorry, your highness. It won’t happen again“, then she turned to the soldier, „You can take me back to my cell now. I won’t make any trouble.“

Moments later she found herself on the wooden floor again, alone, chained. She already missed the wind, the air, her brother. But she knew, that Aang, once he woke up, would not be alone. And that gave her the kind of comfort she needed to know that she had made the right decision.

_Thank you for reading. All rights belong to nickelodeon._


	6. Like Balm

**Chapter 6 - Like Balm**

Iroh sat on the floor, cross-legged, his hands resting on his knees. Curiously he studied the young Avatars face, his tattoos, his clothing. He had not seen an airbender in a very long time. By his side, a man in white cooled the injured with calf wraps.

"It's an infection", he diagnosed, "The inflamed wound on his back is causing the fever."

"It's very important to my nephew that the boy survives."

"I can't promise you that", the doctor said honestly, "He is in a bad condition. His wound should have been treated more early."

Iroh snarled. Then he stood up, sighed and started searching the ship for the fire prince, only to find him in one of the chambers, studying a sea map.

"A word, Zuko."

"What do you want to lecture me about today", Zuko asked, rolling his eyes.

Iroh laid his hand on his nephews shoulder.

"I know, you are under a lot of pressure right now. You have captured the Avatar and for the first time it is absolutely in your powers if he lives or dies. And yet, you actually need him alive."

"What is it you want to tell me."

"Have you seen him?", Iroh asked him.

Prince Zuko paused.

"Not yet."

"You should. Once you've seen him, you'll realize, that the girl made you a gift, when she decided to stay on board. He is dying, Zuko."

The Fire Prince closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, then - without another word - he quickly made his way to the chamber where the Avatar had been laid down.

There he was. A small and skinny figure, pale and weak. Powerless. Lifeless - at least almost. Zuko could not belive the person in front of him was the one who had fooled him so many times.

For a second Zuko almost felt sorry for him. 

He hesitated. 

"Zuko...", Iroh started his sentence, but the young man interrupted his uncle:

"Bring the waterbender", he ordered, "It's time for her to prove she can be of use for us. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Katara was thirsty, she was starving. They had kept their word - she had not seen any water since she had last spoken to the fire prince. She had no sense of time in here. She guessed it all had happened yesterday, but it felt like a lifetime since she had sacrificed her freedom to help Aang. And yet she couldn't. In her heart she felt, that her friend was getting weaker and weaker and she prayed that the Fire Prince would be reasonable enough to let her help. Soon. 

She was to dehydrated to cry. 

When the door opened, she did not even look at the guard.

"Get up", he said in a low voice, "The Prince wants to see you."

"I doubt that", she murmured, but was ignored by the soldier who pushed her out of the room. 

Seconds later she looked into a pair of yellow eyes.

"No tricks", Zuko warned her.

"I gave you my word", Katara gave back, almost offended. 

Zuko stepped aside, giving her one last warning glance.

And then she saw him.

"Aang!"

Katara ran to the Avatars side, "Please, let me help him!"

Zuko gave one of the guards a nod and he freed Katara from the handcuffs. 

"I need water", she pleaded. 

Seconds later another soldier brought a kettle with fresh, cold water and Katara wished she could take a sip. But she controlled herself and instead bended some of it, forming a sphere like she had done in the forrest the day they had captured her. 

"Turn him around", she said.

As soon as Aang laid on his Stomach, her eyes widened in shock. The burn wound on his back was huge and red, it looked bad. For only a fraction of second she gave Zuko a dangerous look, then started using the water to treat Aangs wound.

It took a while.

The firebenders watched her, fascinated. 

Suddenly Katara stopped.

"Im done", she said.

"His wound looks better", the man in White acknowledged. 

"But he doesn't!", Zuko complained, "He's still unconcious."

Katara turned around, so she stood face to face with the fire prince. 

"Yes, he is. Aangs wound is bad. It's REALLY bad and he will need many treatments, at least once a day. And even if you allow me to do so, I cannot guarantee any success."

"You will succeed. Or...", Zuko held up his right hand with a small amount of fire to threaten Katara, but she loughed in disbelief.

"Prince Zuko, it's in my personal interests that Aang survives. I love him. I will do everything in my power to help him. Threatening me will not change a thing."

Zuko took out the fire.

"May I ask you two favors, prince Zuko?", Katara asked, her voice hoarse.

The prince nodded. 

"Please allow me to drink a cup of water."

Iroh sighed, then handed her his cup of lukewarm Jasmine tea. Katara waited, until the Fire Prince signaled his consent, before she took the cup and emptied it in one big gulp.

"Thank you", she said, adressing Iroh and Zuko. 

"Now... would you mind if I stayed with Aang for just a few more minutes?"

"I will not let you alone in this room with him", Zuko objected, but Katara showed him her palms in a gesture of reassurance.

"It's okay. You can stay. But I think it would help him, if he knew, I'm here."

And then six men - one of the the son of Fire Lord Ozai - watched a young waterbender-girl kneeling on the Avatars side. She stroked his head, softly singing to him:

_"On the water surface_

_sun and moon will blend again tonight._

_We will marvel at the stars,_

_wordless - no more need to fight._

_Let the greatness of the universe_

_sink into your heart,_

_wordless,_

_holding our breath..."_

While Katara forgot where she was and for a moment only existed to reach Aangs soul, the fire prince - for the first time since she was on his ship - really looked at her and saw her as a human being, not as a bargaining instrument. Her voice reminded him of his mother, singing to him, when he was a child. 

"Are you crying?", one of the soldiers asked Iroh.

"Of course not", the elder man answered, blinking a few times.

Her beautiful song ended far to quickly. 

"It's time you go back to your cell", Zuko said, his tone harsher than it had to be.

Katara kissed Aangs forehead. Then she held out her wrists, so the soldiers could put on the handcuffs again. Without a word she followed the soldier to the small room. 

"Good night", the guard said in a soft tone.

Katara smiled.

"Thank you", she replied. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That night, Zuko could not sleep. Her song had pierced right into his soul, wounding him and at the same time reminding him of a time when he had felt peaceful, loved... his early childhood. He stared at the cealing, drawing thin firy lines into the air with his fingertip, small circles. And all of a sudden he tried his best not to think of a pair of blue eyes, how they had looked at him in fear.

Quickly he stopped bending and got up. He needed some air.

Opening the door, he saw he guard in front of the door where Katara was held. Zuko stopped for a moment, then he spoke to him, before he went out on deck.

Water was all around them. 

"Don't you think, that's risky? To bring me out here at night, surrounded by water....", he heard the girls voice from behind.

He turned and looked at her, standing in the dark. The guard took his position in a very short distance, so he would be able to react if the waterbender tried anything stupid. 

"You gave me your word, you'd behave", he reminded her, "Moreover the Avatar needs you. You know you have no choice."

"I thought you had nothing to say to me. What do you want, Zuko?"

He leaned on the railing, breathing the fresh, cool air.

"I do not want anything I can't reach right now. Soon enough we will present the Avatar to my father. And then my honor will be restored."

"His name is Aang", Katara said, "And there is no honor in hurting people."

"What do you know of honor", Zuko snarled.

"I know that honor is something you earn. Like my father did. He's out there. I haven't seen him in a very long time, but... I know, that everything he is doing is only for the purpose to keep his people safe and to protect his family."

"Does he know his daughter is a prisoner of the firenation?"

Katara closed her eyes.

"I don't know. I guess he'd be furious. But he would understand my decision. Well... he would probably not accept it, but in fact that's what he would have done. His selflessness is the one trait that brings him respect - even from his enemies. That's my understanding of honor."

"I guess our cultures differ in this matter", Zuko replied, "To me, honor is unconditional strength, loyalty to my family, the will to succeed."

You speak of loyalty. I understand that you owe this scar to your father?"

Zuko fell silent for a moment. He looked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's not within my right to ask you this questions."

"I disappointed him", Zuko answered, "And I refused to duel him."

"Duel your father. I guess our cultures even differ in family matters. My father would never hurt me. What did your mother say about it?"

"My mother disappeared a long time ago."

"I'm sorry about that", Katara said honestly, "I can relate. You know my mother's story."

"Not really. I know she was killed by one of ours."

Katara nodded silently.

"Yes. She was killed by a firebender, because she wanted to protect me. I always feared I'd die like her. But lately I have come to terms with it."

Zuko looked at her, curiously. 

"You think, I'm going to kill you?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"I know this route, because I've seen my brothers maps. This ship is on its way to the Fire Nation. To your father. You plan to hand Aang over. The second we'll arrive, I will not be of use anymore. But I doubt, you'd let me go."

"I offered to let you go - you refused!", Zuko protested.

"Will your father?", Katara asked, tilting her head.

Blue met yellow. And Zuko could not stand her gaze. 

"I guess not", Zuko admitted and swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. I knew what I was getting into, when I asked you to let me stay."

"But... what's in it for you?"

"I will die knowing that Aang had a chance to survive because of my sacrifice", Katara explained. 

"No", Zuko said, "I want to know, what's in it for YOU."

Katara looked at him blankly.

"Have you ever helped anyone?", she asked, "Your existence becomes meaningful, part of a grand scheme."

Zuko did not answer her question, so she asked one:

"What's in it for YOU - in pleasing your father by bringing Aang to him."

"He will restore my honor, and I will get my life back", Zuko replied.

"Must have been a good life", Katara said.

Zuko stared down on the floor. He, the fire prince, did not say another word that evening.


	7. An Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I will continue to write. Hang on. ;-)

**Chapter 7 - An attack**

Iroh looked through the pantry, warried. 

"We need supplies", he stated, "Zuko, we should fill them up before we reach the borders of the Fire Nation."

"Alright", Zuko agreed, studying one of the sea maps, "There is a village on this island, not far away. Steer the ship westward."

Katara felt the change of direction. When the door swung open, she feared the worst - that they might have reached their destination. Her sense of time was gone. 

But the guard only held the door open, indicating without a word, that she should follow him. He led her to Aang, who still laid down unconscious, but now chained to the camp bed. Katara felt anger rise up in her chest.

"We are about to land on an island to take supplies", she heard Zukos calm voice from behind, "Hurry up."

Katara exposed Aangs wound. It had gotten worse again since she had last seen him. Zuko saw it, too.

"I will need to do this more often", Katara said.

Then she started treating the wound, singing her song. The wound grew pale. It worked so well, that Zuko almost feared, the Avatar would wake up NOW, when he needed to leave the ship to run errands.

"That worked well", she noted with satisfaction, once she was done.

"Fine. Now, what am I going to do with you?", Zuko thought aloud.

Kataras eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I will need to leave the ship to fetch some supplies. How do I make sure, you'll behave?"

"The Prince of the Firenation goes shopping in person?", Katara asked, lifting her eyebrows.

Zuko gave her a strange look. 

"When you say "fetch supplies" you mean forcibly take them away, don't you?"

"They belong to us, anyway. Everything does."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

Zuko turned around, ordering the guard to "chain her up".

"Thank you. Good talk...", Katara murmured sarcastically. 

\--------------------------------------------------

They attacked in the morning. Katara could hear screaming, then on impact of the rocks the earthbenders threw after their attackers. Katara wished, they would stand a chance. It took a while. Then - silence. Katara felt her stomach turn. They had chained her hands and feet, so she refused to throw up and started singing to herself, until she heard the engine of the iron ship roar again. Then the door swung open again. One of the guard brought a meal. Katara had not eaten in days, but still she refused to consume what they had taken violently. 

"Eat", the guard ordered her.

"I won't", Katara replied.

The guard snorted, then he closed the door. A few seconds later it opened again and the Fire Prince himself entered the room. Katara sat on the floor, hugging her legs - and turned away from him. 

"Eat!", Zuko demanded. 

"How many died by your hand today?", Katara asked. 

"It's non of your business. I order you to EAT."

Katara did not react. Instead, she braced for his punishment. Her eyes searched for his hand as she waited for him to light his fire. But then she saw the bandage.

"You're wounded", Katara said, taking his hand into her own to examine it.

Zuko withdrew. 

"The bastard paid his price."

"Don't you want me to help you?", Katara asked.

Zuko hesitated, then he held out his bandaged hand, so she could expose the bruise. It looked bad.

"Close your eyes", Katara said, "This may hurt a little bit."

Katara bended the water from the cup they had brought her with the meal. Once on Zukos bruise, she made it freeze. 

Zuko winced, but then he felt his pain magically disappear. When the ice had melted, his hand had almost healed completely - only a hint of blue shimmered through his skin.

"I could repeat it tomorrow", Katara offered, "I can handle bruises, as you see."

"Thank you", Zuko said.

Katara looked at him in surprise.

"Now eat."

"I can't. It was taken through bloodshed", Katara protested.

"You're on this ship because you gave me your word, that you would follow my orders. Now I want you to eat your meal. I will ask my men to get you another cup of water."

Once he had left, Katara ate. She cried, but she knew she had no choice. If she starved herself to death, she would not be able to help anyone. Not Aang, not her brother, not... Zuko, she thought, and was surprised by it. But the more time she spent on his iron ship, she saw his humanity shimmer beneath the surface. Her thought were interrupted by a trumpet signal. She froze. She knew what that signal meant - they had just entered the border of the fire nation. 

_Thank you for reading. All rights belong to nickelodeon._


	8. Beyond the border

**Chapter 8 - Beyond the border**

Crossing the border, a border patrol entered the ship. 

"The Fire Lord banished you a long time ago, Prince Zuko", the admiral told the prince, "You must have a reason, if you dare to return."

"I do. I have captured the Avatar", Zuko told the man, who blinked in astonishment.

"I can't belive it", he replied, "Show him to me."

Zuko led the admiral inside.

When he saw the guard in front of one of the wooden doors in the hallway, he stopped, but Zuko shook his head.

"This room is for another prisoner."

"Whom?", the admiral asked.

"A waterbender. A girl from the southern watertribe"

"Why would you keep her as your prisoner?"

Zuko had expected the question, but when he saw the admiral raising his eyebrowes, indicitating certain suggestions, he got angry.

"Her healing abilities are of use to us", Zuko growled.

"All right, all right", the admiral laughed, "Now show me the Avatar."

When Zuko opened the door, the man by his side could not veil his curiosity. And then his face showed disappointed.

"Are sure, that is the Avatar? He's a mere child."

"Look at his tattoos. He is the last airbender. Believe me, this young man IS the Avatar, the one and only. I have wounded him, but he will survive until we get back to Sano."

"Your father will be proud of you", the admiral admitted, "Congratulations. It's only ten days from here. Make sure, he doesn't escape."

"Trust me, I will", Zuko replies.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When the engine roared up again, Katara was led to Aangs chamber to continue his treatment. And she almost developed a routine the next three days: In the morning, the guard brought some food, after that she was allowed to clean herself up. Then they led her to Aang. In the afternoon, she got a second meal. Then a second treatment. After that, another guard led her back to her room, where she was bored. On the second day, Iroh, the Fire Princes uncle, invited her to play Pai Sho, and she was bored, so she took the opportunity to get out of that wooden room. 

"So... how are you?", Iroh asked, placing his tile on the board.

"What d... what do you mean?", Katara stuttered. 

"I am asking you, how you are doing."

"Oh", Katara smiled, "I'm sorry. That may be the most civil question anybody asked since I have boarded this ship."

Iroh smiled, inviting her to move a tile, which she did.

"So?", he insisted on his question.

Katara thought carefully about her words, until she said:

"I don't let myself feel anything right now. I am thankful that I'm here to heal my friend. I am worried, because he's still in this condition, but I think he will wake up any day. But... I don't know if I want him to wake up."

"Why's that?", Iroh asked, moving one of his tiles again.

"Think of the life, that awaits him. I wish he could like... sleep, until its over and... he can be saved or anything. Once we arrive at the capital, they will chain him up in some room, keep him weak and alone. Maybe your people will torture him..."

Iroh replied nothing.

"Mr. Iroh, you are a wise man. I know, the Fire Lords goals are not yours. So why do you help Zuko do this terrible things."

Iroh looked at her in surprise. 

"My nephew is a complicated man, something that stems from a complicated relationship with his father. I want to be the small piece of stability in his life, because I hope, that once he takes the throne, he will do a little bit better than his old man. But", he winked, "you did not hear that from me."

Katara chuckled, bitterly.

"I understand", Katara said, "Only if Zuko delivers Aang to Lord Ozai, he will be able to take his right as heir to the throne one day."

"So it is", Iroh confirmed.

Katara swallowed.

It was hard to concentrate on the game. But somehow, she managed to win.

"That was nasty!", Iroh complained, but then shook her hand, "I'm going to get my revenche tomorrow."

"All right, all right", Katara loughed and smiled.

"What's going on in here", a familiar voice said in a strict tone.

"Come on, Zuko. We were having a little bit of fun and a nice and smart conversation", Iroh explained.

"She is a prisoner, uncle! Not our guest. In less then seven days she will be dead!"

Silence.

Katara looked at him in shock, her eyed widened. 

"You have the empathy of a bread crust!", Iroh rebuked his nephew. 

"Look, I'm sorry for saying this so clearly, but if we start treating her like family we give the girl false hopes."

"No", Katara said, "Don't scold him, your highness. I know what to expect. You made my position here clear to me a few times", she then turned to Iroh: "Thank you for treating me like a human being and... I really had fun tonight."

"You were a worthy opponent, my dear. I will get my revenche tomorrow, as I said", Iroh insisted, giving Zuko a stern look. Then he sat down on his chair.

Zuko pushed Katara out of the room.

"Follow me on deck", he ordered.

She obeyed without a word.

For a few moments they both remained silent.

"So its six or seven days from here", Katara said toneless.

"Yes", Zuko confirmed, "Are you afraid?"

"No", Katara shook her head, "Death doesn't scare me anymore. My time here hardened me. But.. please don't be mad at your uncle. He loves you very much."

Zuko closed his eyes.

"You are so self-destructive."

"I am not destructive at all", she said, breathing to stay calm, but her voice growing louder, "But you are!"

Zuko swallowed his anger - something he had not managed to do very often in his life.

"Look", he said, "I ...know my words were cruel. I apologize for that."

Katara looked bewildered.

"Wait, YOU are apologizing?"

"Yes, I am", he sighed, "When you told my uncle he was the first one to treat you like a human being since you are here, it somehow made me furious. Because you were right. Katara...", she twitched when she heard him call her by her name for the first time, "I want you to know, that - if I had any choice - I would give you another opportunity to leave. But I guess, now we know that we need you to heal the Avatar... well...maybe, if you manage to heal him before we arrive, you might get that chance."

"Thank you", Katara said, "but I have to decline. I will stay with Aang until the very end. When you bring him to the Fire Lord, I'll be on his side."

Zuko looked angry now.

"That's stupid", he shouted, "Nothing you can do will change the outcome of the Avatars story. Nothing."

"That's where you're wrong. I think for Aang it will actually make a big difference."

Silence again. The ship passed a volcanic island and the mountain was glowing orange in the dark.

Katara closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel sad. Zuko watched a single tear run down her cheek, reflecting the orange of the volcanoes lava.

The Fire Prince put his hands on his temples in despair. He felt the urge to comfort her - something he had just blamed his uncle for. 

"Katara, look, I never chose to be the bad guy here, but the world is not black and white, darkness and light - it's complicated."

"You told me about your mother", Katara spoke slowly, "And we had some conversations about culture, you and I. I guess that - in a very weird and twisted way - I am starting to see through your story, your motives. You never had the chance to develop the values my parents teached me as a child. So I appreciate your apology to me. To me, you seem a better man than you were yesterday. In my eyes, you grew - and you deserve respect for that."

Zuko looked at her thoughtfully, weighing her words in his chest.

"Zuko", she said suddenly, facing him, looking determined and searching his eyes, "I know, there is no chance you'll agree to this. But I will not let this opportunity pass..."

Now the prince looked at her suspiciously.

"Speak", he said.

And then Katara did the one thing he had not expected. She fell down on her knees and bowed her head. There she spoke:

"Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, I hereby beg you not to hand Aang over to the Fire Lord. Please do the right thing and let him go. I know I am not the avatar. But I'll offer you anything you ask for, if only you let him leave."

"I'm sorry", Zuko replied right away, "but I cannot comply with your request."

Katara stayed where she was, now crying. The Fire prince leaned down to her, his hand carefully touching her shoulder.

"I see", Katara whispered, not looking at him, "Please forgive me, your highness. I had to try."

"Please stand up", he said, "You should never bow to me again nor call me "your highness". My name is Zuko - and I guess I am the villain in this game. Guard!"

When he called the guard, one of the soldiers hurried as quickly as he could.

"Bring her back to her room!"

"Good night", Katara said softly, before she followed the guard. 

"Good night", the fire prince said, when she was already gone.

* * *


	9. Sunrise

**Chapter 9 - Sunrise**

The next morning, there was agitation on board of the iron ship. Katara could hear footsteps, shouts and metal klinking. Had her brother and father arrived to safe her and Aang? When the door finally opened, she almost expected to see a pair of familiar blue eyes. But she stared into yellow once again. 

"Your friend is awake", Zuko said.

Katara got up so fast, Zuko incited a fire, because he almost expected her to attack. But she was just exited and signaled him, that she posed no danger.

Katara could feel the tension, when she walked through the line of guards positioned in the hallway. She had not known, there had been so many soldiers on the ship. The bed Aang had been in was now empty. Instead, they had bound him with many, MANY chains. He sat on the floor, pale, defeated. Katara did not know if he had even tried to fight.

"Katara, what are you doing here?", he said with a choked voice, his eyes widened in shock.

"I could not leave you alone", she said and kneeled to his side, "I healed you. You're still weak."

She turned around to Zuko.

"As I said: He IS still weak. Is it really necessary to treat him like this?!"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"This is not a hotel - and I will prevent the Avatar from escaping again. He will be kept weak, even if he has healed completely."

Katara tried her best not to cry in anger and instead asked Aang to show her his wound. 

"Does it still hurt?", she asked, now using the water from a bowl to treat the burn. 

"It does. I feel like.. like I'm broken. Even if I wanted, I would not be able to fight at the moment."

"I see", Katara said, "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Why are you keeping her?", Aang turned to Zuko, "Let her go!"

"I would have", Zuko gave back, "She didn't want to."

Aang looked at Katara, who nodded. 

"You should have fled", Aang replied, his voice accusing. 

"Then you would have died", she explained, "Your wound was so bad, Sokka handed you over to the fire nation, because it was your only chance to live on."

"Survive, not live", Aang murmered.

"I know", Katara said, "I'm sorry, Aang. I wish I could do more."

Suddenly Aang looked tired. Katara turned around and took the pillow from the bed. She put it under Aangs head.

"Sleep", she whispered.

"Do they treat you w...", Aang tried to ask, but he was already asleep.

"I'm okay, Aang. Do not worry, I'm fine", she told him, kissing his forehead.

Then she and the fire prince left the room. Once he had closed the door behind him, she turned around to face him.

"Zuko, is this the life that expects him? Chained to some wall, being barely held alive?"

"He. Is. The. Avatar. You knew what would happen to him!", Zuko growled, "There will be no bargaining, no accusing me... nothing. Just accept his fate as you have obviously accepted yours."

"I'm trying, Zuko! I really am. I didn't want him dead, I wanted Aang to live, but... imagine you were him! It's not his fault - or choice -, that he was born to be the Avatar as it is not your fault - or choice - you were born as the fire prince. But how we play our role is not predetermined. You have a choice, Zuko. It's a tough one, much is at stake. But it IS your choice."

That said, Katara turned again and made her way back to her chamber, before a guard could even be called to bring her there. 


	10. A choice to make

**Chapter 10 – A choice to make**

Four more days healing Aang, four more evenings playing Pai Sho with Iroh went by. Katara had not seen the Fire Prince since their last encounter. He avoided her.

Aang was still weak, partly because of his wound – but it had almost healed and instead a major scar marked his back. But Katara saw the doctor give him an injection after her treatment.

„What do you give him?“, Katara asked suspiciously.

The man smiled in a weird way, then he left without a word. Of course they sedated him, Katara thought. They probably would do so forever.

„Two days left“, Katara told Aang.

„Where is Sokka?“, Aang asked

Katara leaned to him, so the guards could not hear her whisper: „Searching for my father. There is still hope.“

Aang nodded, but frowned.

„Zuko is a very strong firebender. I’m not sure if they stand a chance.“

„Speak aloud or be silent“, a guard cautioned them.

Katara bowed her head briefly, then stood up and went back to her chamber. She had proven to them that she would not start an attack – and lately, since the hallway was full of firebenders anyway, they let her move around more freely, without any handcuffs or threats. Katara stopped in front of the door, then she turned around. The guards looked at her, a questioning expression on their faces.

„I would like to speak to Mr. Iroh“, she said, „Would that be… okay?“

The two soldiers standing next to her looked at each other, then nodded.

„He’s in his chamber“, one of them told her.

Katara smiled.

„Thank you!“, she said, then she made the few steps to Irohs room and knocked.

„Come in“, she heard his voice grumble from inside the room.

Iroh sat in his chair. He had obviously been reading, the cup of tea standing steamingly on the table next to him. When he looked up and saw, who his guest was, he smiled, his expression friendly.

„Katara! Sit down, my dear.“

She did, shyly, pushing her hair behind her ears.

„What’s up?“, he asked, „You seem… concerned.“

„No, it’s fine… it’s just… Mr. Iroh, you are the only person on this ship I can speak to openly, without fear or restrictions. And I have only two days to live, so… I guess I need someone to talk to, to help me cope.“

„Are you afraid?“, he asked.

„I don’t know“, she admitted, „I don’t want to. But especially I fear, how Aang will be treated once I’m… gone.“

Iroh stood up and opened the door, asking one of the guards to bring another cup of tea. It was served immediately, and he pushed the cup over to her.

„Drink. Tea makes everything better“, he said.

Katara took a sip, her eyes now fixed on the shaking tea in the cup. She almoste dropped it, because her hands where shaking.

„My goodness, Katara!“ Iroh looked worried now, „I guess, you are fooling yourself. Of course you are afraid. And I understand that. Ozai is not a man to hesitate. You know that. You did, when you decided to stay, but you ARE afraid, and that okay.“

„Is it?“, Katara asked, „I need to be strong for Aang, until my heart stops beating. He is just a child, Avatar or not! I managed to heal him, even though his wound was so bad, I really doubted he would make it – and yet, there are… things to come… Look, I have seen you nephews human heart once or twice during my time on board. But Zuko drew a line and he did yo very clearly. He now sees the problem with his doing, he sees through the pain his violence causes to others. He even offered to spare me – again. To let me leave before we arrive at Sano. But he still holds onto his plan to hand Aang over to his father. And, though I obviously don’t approve, I developed some understanding for his position. I should feel ashamed, because I have somehow given up on saving Aang from the Fire Lord – I do not stand a chance against Zuko… against… you… and I know that. But I am searching desperately for a solution to alleviate Aangs suffering.“

„What do you want me to do?“, Iroh asked, seriously.

Katara looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

„I don’t know. I am asking for your advice, Mr. Iroh. And I thought, maybe… you could… look after him? Sometimes? So he won’t be all alone?“

Irohs eyes were filled with tears.

„I think, Katara, if my nephew still offers you to leave, you should take that chance and go. I like you. I don’t want you to die…“

„You know me better, Iroh“, she interrupted him, „As I said. Until my heart stops beating!“

Iroh sunk his head, before her took her hand: „About your other request: Though my options are very limited in this matter, I will try“, he promised.

„Thank you“, Katara said, „Thank you so much.“

_______________________________________________

As soon as Katara had left and was back in her chamber, Iroh made his way through the hallway and headed directly to the room, where he knew his nephew was sitting. He did not knock, he just went in and slammed his fist on the wooden table, where Zuko had rolled out a detailed sea map with an iron model ship, showing their current geographical position. It toppled over from the impact.

Iroh noticed, where it had been. Tomorrow they would pass the strait, the day after tomorrow, they would arrive.

„Do you want to tell me something, uncle?“, Zuko asked.

„Yes“, Iroh snarled angrily, „Yes, there are many things I really would wanna tell you, but I will will limit myself to the essentials. There is a girl on board who fears for her life, but decides to do everything you say, endures everything with dignity, just to help her friend. I don’t understand why you let her do this.“

„Are you on HER side?“, Zuko asked, his eyes narrowed.

„No“, Iroh shouted, „I’m on YOUR side, whatever you do, even if I do not agree, I am ALWAYS on your side. But I fear for your very soul, Zuko!“

„Katara DECIDED to stay“, Zuko hissed, „She could still leave. She doesn’t want to.“

„Then force her“, Iroh shouted, „There is an island, right after the volcanic strait…leave her there.“

„Why?“, Zuko asked, „I’m serious, uncle. Why?“

„Because I don’t want her to die“, Iroh admitted.

„And there it is“, the Fire Prince said, „I told you so. I told you not to treat her like family. I made that mistake, too. And the second I realized she was coming too close – you know, what I did? – I just stopped talking to her. Because I will not again be weak before my father.“

„So why not leave her on that island?“, Iroh asked.

Zuko thought carefully, before he answered.

„She told me, it is important to her to stay on the Avatars side, as long as she can. And lately, I have realized, it might be the only thing I can do for him, too.“

„Why would you say such a thing? You hate him.“

„I don’t“, Zuko said, „If I found out tomorrow, that you were the Avatar, I would hunt you down the sama way I did with… Aang. It’s because it’s not personal. But Katara was the one to make me realize: Just because it’s not personal doesn’t mean there’s not a person behind the Avatar.“

„Zuko!“ Iroh looked at his nephew in suprise.

„I don’t want to think about what I am doing to… this person. I’m not a monster, uncle. I can see, there are moral complications. But it’s not my fault, my father is the man he is. I do what needs to be done.“

„I promised her to keep an eye on him.“

„The Avatar?“, Zuko asked.

Iroh nodded and Zuko rolled his eyes. Then they looked at each other. Finally Zuko sighed.

„So. How do we convince my father not to kill Katara?“

Iroh looked at his nephew in surprise. Zuko almost smiled.

„We need to convince him, she is more useful than dangerous“, Iroh replied, „Your father is man hungy for poewer, but he is still a very rational man.“

„He healing ability wont do“, Zuko pondered, „He has other people to do that.“

„Pressure Aang, so he won’t make any trouble“, Iroh proposed.

„Not bad“, Zuko said, „But this will lead to Katara being held prison in an isolated cell. We both know, death would be the better option.“

Iroh went silent, his his gaze fixed on the tip of his shoes. He looked very concentrated.

„Oh no, uncle, what is it? If you behave like this, you’re up to something I won’t be happy about.“

Iroh looked at him, his expression grim. „She won’t be, too.“

When Katara had eaten her meal that night and the guard cleared the dishes, he told her, that Prince Zuko was expecting her to meet him on deck. She was surprised, but followed the order.

„You wanted to see me“, Katara said.

The Fire Prince nodded, there was a serious expression in his amber colored eyes.

„Tomorrow we will pass the the strait of volcanoes. The day after, we will reach Sano.“

Katara gave him a brief nod and leaned on the reiling.

„Katara, my uncle doesn’t want you to die.“ Katara smiled, but he went on: „Neither do I.“

Now she looked at him in surprise.

„I thought it didn’t matter to you“, Katara replied.

„If it didn’t, we would not be talking right now.“

They stared at each other, and suddenly the prince seemed nervous.

„Why did you want to talk to me about that“, Katara wanted to know, suddenly anxious.

„I will offer you a choice, Katara“, Zuko said, „You have three options – and because I have come to like you somehow, I will respect any choice you make.“

„Tell me“, she asked.

„First option: Tomorrow we will pass an island. You could tell your goodbyes to Aang – and disembark there.“

„You said his name“, Katara noted, „You never say „Aang“.“

He almost smiled.

„Second option. You stay until the very end as you said – and die by the hands of my father.“

„If I had the choice between the two, you know how I would decide, for the reasons I already told you“, Katara stated.

„I I was afraid you'd say that“, Zuko said, „So if I want to convince my father not to kill you, I have to show him, that you are valuable to us… to his goals…“

„My healing powers“, she suggested, but Zuko shook his head.

„The Fire Lord has other options to treat someones wounds. But you could be his leverage over Aang, so he doen’t do anything stupid.“

„I understand“, Katara said.

„No, you don’t“, Zuko replied, „It would mean, that you would be held in a cell like Aang. Barely alive. Tortured. I don’t want that for you. Nor would Aang.“

„So it’s not an option?“, Katara asked.

„It is. But to legitimate a better treatment for you, I would tell my father, that I would force you to become my wife.“

Kataras face went pale.

„You… can’t be serious“, she choked.

„Do I look like I’m joking?“

Katara felt her legs become weak. She almost fell – and Zuko catched her. She did not want him to hold her, she wanted him to be far, far away. But it costed her every bit of energy to stand again – and carefully push the prince away.

„So I would become your wife, live with you – carry your children?“

Zuko closed his eyes.

„It’s an option. To me, it doesn’t matter. You know me, my temper, my… charakter. I will never find a woman who truely loves me.“

„And your father would be reassured, that you could control me.“

„More than that“, Zuko explained, „You are the daughter of a watertribe leader. In the eyes of my father, it would absolutely be a political marriage, too. It would be a sign of power in his eyes, if his sone married a captured watertribe princess.“

Katara cried tears of anger: „How can you talk about this so emotionlessly. This about my life, about yours. We would both give up our chance to live a happy life with our one true love forever.“

„I just told you about my view on this matter.“

„But how could you possibly think, this marriage would be a better option for me than getting killed swiftly by your fathers lightning bolt?“

„I don’t“, he replied, trying not to sound hurt, „I just want you to know and weigh your options. But I want to tell you, that – if you made that choice – you could one day, when you have proven, that you can be trusted, be there for Aang somehow. He will be held in the palace, where you would live.“

Katara stared down at the watersurface, where the crescent moon was reflected.

„I will think about it“, Katara said, „Thank you, Zuko. I know, in your weird and twisted way, you mean well. So thank you for giving me a choice.“


	11. The strait of the volcanoes

**Chapter 11 – The strait of the volcanoes**

The next day, Katara visited Aang. He had been sedated, again, so he was barely awake – and Katara couldn’t bring herself to tell him about the choice she was about to make. It would have broken his heart. She wanted to give him her warmth and love and care, because she knew he felt it and it would help him collect his strength.

“Barrier!”, someone suddenly shouted, “A barrier!”

Katara kissed Aangs forehead – her usual gesture when she left him – and ran out.

“What is it?”, she asked one of the guards in the hallway, who all gathered to protect the room, where Aang was being held. “

Waterbenders”, he hissed, “Your people. They block the vulcano strait.”

Katara knew it was her father. And Sokka. It was a smart move, stopping Zukos ship in the strait. Katara cheered inwardly.

Her barely recognizable smile faded when she saw the fire prince in his armour, walking towards her. His eyes flashed with anger.

“Did you know about this?”, he asked Katara. “I…”, Katara wanted to say, but then stayed silent and looked away.

“Bind her!”, Zuko ordered his soldiers, “and then bring her out to me. We will force our way through that strait.”

Katara swallowed. And then the ship was shaken heavily. Some of the soldiers fell. And it was shaken again.

“They must be underneath the ship”, Katara thought. She knew, it had to be Sokka.

Ironically, the soldier who had the task of handcuffing Katara showed an incredible balance and did his job. Now it was hard for Katara to walk.

When they arrived on deck, Katara saw them. Ten small wooden ships, her fathers fleet. His men bended the water, so some of the firenavy soldiers were simply washed over the deck. One of the wooden ships was already burning – Katara knew, this was Zukos work.

She was brought to him, who showed his truly masterful skills in firebending against the attackers. Despite his aggression, he looked elegant in his movements – and dangerous.

Then she saw her father – and Hakoda recognized his daughter, too. Zuko got the moment.

Zuko grabbed her wrist – and used her as a shield, threatening her with his fire.

“Call of your men, Hakoda, and let us pass the strait. Or your daughter will die”, he shouted.

“You wouldn’t kill me!”, Katara said.

“Trust me, I would”, Zuko answered, “I meant what I said yesterday, but not even you will stand in my way. And certainly not your father or brother. But…”, his flame close to her throat grew bigger as the ship was shaken again, “luckily I’m pretty sure, I won’t have to use this on you.”

And Hakoda sighed, but he did call of the attack.

Yet, the ship got still shaken.

“Make it stop”, Zuko shouted, “Or Katara will burn.”

“I can’t!”, Hakoda replied, “It’s Sokka. His submarine is under the ship's hull!”

Zuko growled in anger. “Uncle! Tell them to steer the ship to the right into shallower water!”

They followed his order immediately. Katara knew, it was a dangerous maneuver.

“So, it’s a submarine, huh?”, Zuko asked her.

“My brother is inventive”, Katara explained, trying to not be burned by Zukos fire.

Then a loud crash told them that the submarine had hit the rocks.

“Damn it”, Katara cursed.

And then, before either side could decide what to do next, a huge red flag appeared on the horizon.

The waterbenders saw it – and trembled with fear.

Even Zuko looked anxious.

“What is it?”, Katara asked.

“Trouble”, Zuko replied, “Katara, you need to make your decision now. And it cannot be the island anymore.”

“Why?”, Katara wanted to know.

“This is my fathers ship”, Zuko answered, “He must have been made aware of the barrier. I can’t help your father or brother, they don’t stand a chance against the Fire Lord. But you do have a choice. Will you marry me – or will you die today?”

“I…. don’t know”, Katara said, her voice sounding desperate.

“Look”, Zuko said, “There is a small chance, I can save your father and brother. I cannot guarantee for the others, but I can try to convince Lord Ozai, that he should let my father and brother in law live”, Zuko explained calmly.

“I’ll do it”, Katara said, panic in her voice, “Damn it, Zuko, I’ll do it.”

“All right then”, Zuko said, “Since you are now my fiancee, I should probably turn out the fire.”

And together they watched as the huge ship of Fire Lord Ozai approached.


	12. Ozai

**Chapter 12 - Ozai**

Hakoda and his men tried to escape - they knew what was coming. Or who. Katara saw them pull Sokka out of the water - injured, but alive.

"Sokka!", Katara cried, but Zuko stopped her from getting to close to the reiling.

Ozais ship was really fast - and it was accompanied by even faster, small boats, rushing across the sea propelled by the force of fire. They hunted Hakodas men like fish.

One of the wooden ships after the other got burned and Katara heard her people screaming. She had not wanted that. Some of the watertribe-men, including Hakoda and Sokka, were taken prisoners. They were brought to the huge iron ship, which had anchored close to Zukos. A complicated mechanic connected the two ships. And then they heard the Fire Lords voice from above their heads.

"You are back, my son. And I heard, you were successfull."

Zuko bent his knee and bowed his head.

"Show your respect", he hissed and Katara followed. 

"Is SHE the avatar?", Ozai asked frowning.

"No, not her, father."

The Fire Lord slowly went down the stairs with dignity, followed by seven guards in heavy armour.

"Who is she then?", he demanded to know, now standing right in front of his son and Katara.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko silenced her by lifting his hand.

"Father, this is Hakodas daughter from the Southern Watertribe and a friend of the Avatar. When we arrive at Sano, she shall be made my wife."

The Fire Lord looked surprised and narrowed his eyes.

"And why have you chosen her of all woman, SON?"

"Think about it, father. This marriage will cement our power over the watertribe. Plus, having her so close to us will secure, that the Avatar won't make any trouble."

Ozai looked at Katara with interest. 

You have evidently grown up, my son", he said approvingly, "Stand up!"

Zuko wanted to lift himself from the floor, but the Fire Lord stopped him with one gesture.

"Not you. Her."

Katara hesitated.

"Stand. Up", Zuko hissed.

Slowly she stood up to face her future father-in-law, whom she hated with all her heart. But she could not stand his gaze.

"Tell me your name" Ozai demanded, lifting up her chin with his hand - as his son had done, when he had talked to her during her first days of captivity.

"I am Katara of the Southern Watertribe, Hakodas daughter."

"Well, Katara, as luck would have it, I just met your father..."

"Is he alive", Katara asked, trying to stop her voice from trembling.

Th fire lord did not answer. Instead, he smiled in superiority.

"What do you think of the marriage my son has in mind?", he wanted to know. 

Katara didn't answer and looked away, her heart racing in her chest.

"Stand up, prince Zuko", Lord Ozai said with an evil smile, "I think you made an excellent choice. Now, show me the Avatar."

____________________________________________________________________________

Ozais ship was a lot faster and Zukos ship was pulled behind by it, so they traveled a lot faster than before. The Fire Lord, after after making sure of the avatar's capture, was now back on his own ship, his son with him. Katara had been brought to her father and brother, who - thankfully - both were alive. But they had lost many. And the Fire Lord had informed his prisoners of the impending marriage.

Hakoda was silent, when Katara arrived. Sokka was furious.

"You can't marry him", he shouted, "Katara, no matter the threat, it's not worth it. Nothing is!"

"It was my decision", Katara replied quietly, "I know it sounds crazy, but I did not have many options. This is the option, where as less people as possible get hurt."

Sokka clenched his fists.

"If that bastard even touches you..."

"Sokka, I know you are worried. Zuko is a complicated person, but he has good in him. I won't have to fear him. But I fear losing you."

"You won't have to fear him?! Is that your husbands quality?! You were his prisoner for weeks! You KNOW what will happen to Aang in Sano. This man is insane! As is his father."

"During my time on his ship I could not bring Zuko to turn from his father", Katara said, "But I could change the way he sees him, even if it's only a little bit. Maybe this marriage gives us the chance to lay the foundation for a better future for everyone. One day he will become Fire Lord. And maybe he will be a better one with me on his side."

Sokka looked at her, anger and sadness mixed on his face.

"What do you think about it, father?", Katara asked.

Hakoda closed his eyes. He did not say a word.


	13. Sano

**Chapter 13 - Sano**

Sokka was angry at Katara. Hakoda did not speak for the whole trip. Katara felt anxious and alone. Zuko, Iroh and the Fire Lord stood together, exchanging god-knew-what.

Ozai looked exactly as she had expected – tall, long black hair and his face betraying nothing that he was a hard and cruel man. Somehow she felt sorry for Zuko. Now she could imagine what it must have felt like to be forced to fight his father. She was absolutely sure, he had been merciless.

She thought about Aang. Did he know what was going on here? That he was already in the fire lords hands and that even Sokka and the watertribe had been captured? It felt hopeless. Had she made a mistake?

No, she thought. Her agreement would give her a lot more room to act in everyones interest. But as she watched the three men from the firenation standing together, talking everyones fate, she mourned the now lost culture of her tribe, where women were treated as equals. Her life would consist in submitting to oh-so-many patriarchal ideas she could not identify with.

Suddenly Zuko broke away from the conversation and walked up to her. She could not stand to look him in the eyes, so she lowered her gaze.

„Congratulations“, she said, „You are celebrating a day of triumph.“

He stayed silent for a moment, unsure if she was mocking him.

„Your father and brother will be free to go once the wedding is over“, he told her.

For a brief moment she looked at him in suprise and almost smiled.

„How did you…“

„Well… catching the Avatar helps a lot. My father sees me in a different light now.“

„I see“, Katara murmured.

„But you disagree?“, he asked.

„Does it matter to you?“

„Actually it does. Tomorrow you will be my wife.“

Katara nodded silently.

„You are trembling“, he noticed, his voice now softer than she had ever heard him speak, „You’re afraid of me.“

„It would make sense, wouldn't it. But no, its not you I fear.“

„Then what is it?“

„Zuko, you gave me every choice that you could live with – I know that. That is what made me see you in a different light. You showed me your emotions and were ready to acknowledge mine. And that is why I am ready to do what needs to be done. But your father measures you by the degree of your mercilessness and cruelty. You'll be torn between these two ideas of who you should be – and and by what you let them do to Aang, I can tell that your father's ideas will probably prevail. What I fear, is the man you could become one day. And that would mean that I’d lose myself and thereby any right to determine myself.“

She catched the Fire Lords look, who had been talking to Iroh and a guard. Had he heard her?

„Listen to me, Katara“, Zuko said, „I understand your concerns. And I cannot deny that you will lose your freedom as you knew it, not because of me, but because of my father and our cultural customs. But what I can promise you, is: As long as you dont do anything stupid regarding the Avatar, I will do my best to protect you and make your life… bearable for you.“

„Thank you, Zuko.“

„But now“, he said, „I guess we need to show my father that we take it seriously, because for your and your brothers and fathers sake we should not make him suspicous.“

And suddenly Zukos hand was at her hip, his other at her hair – and he pulled her into a hard, emotionless kiss.

„No, please Zuko“, she pleaded, but he did not let her go. She did not want his touch, his taste. And for the first time Katara felt, what their agreement would mean. All the conversation had been distant and business-like. But now it got as personal as it was.

Lord Ozai saw her Resistance with pleasure – his son seemed unyielding and demanding, very different from what he had seen him before.

When he let go of her, she wiped her lips and and looked at him as if she wanted to kill him.

„I’m sorry“, Zuko said, „But you know this is part of the deal.“

„I know“, Katara whispered, now crying silently.

It had been her first kiss. She had wanted to save it for someone special… for Aang maybe. But she had now lost it to the man who had brought her and Aang to the firenation, who had threatened to hurt her. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she saw the city of Sano appear on the horizon. Stone walls towered into the sky, decorated with red and yellow and black and red flags. From the watchtowers they saw firebenders greeting their ruler with volleys of fire. The Fire Lord himself greeted them back, forming a hissing, smoking fireball, which he threw into the air. It exploded, coloring the sky in red and black for quite an amount of time.

People did not run to the shore to see the royal ship. Instead, they had gathered in a perfect order, like military. It took quit some time for Katara to realize they were common people from the villages. While the big ship landed in port, Zuko's smaller ship was disconnected and drove into a large opening in the rock next to the port. Katara knew, they brought Aang into the palace.

„I wish I could tell him my goodbyes“, Katara said, „I could not even tell him about our marriage.“

„I will make sure you will be able to do that tonight“, Zuko promised.

Katara looked at him in gratitude.

Then the ramp was unfolded. The Firelord waved his son and Katara closer, then he told the firenation:

„Today is a day of triumph. My son, prince Zuko, has captured the Avatar, who will no longer threaten the greatness of our nation. Not only is my son returning as a hero, he's also giving us another reason to celebrate today. Tonight he will marry Katara, daughter of Hakoda from the southern water tribe.“

Zuko took Kataras hand. She did not fight. The crowd cheered. Did they not see, that her hands were still bound?

They were carried into the palace in sedan chairs. Zuko and Katara shared one. There, he freed her hands.

„A few rules“, Zuko said in his calm voice, „If you see my father, bow before him. Don't look him into the eyes until he says so. NEVER make him angry. If you behave as defiantly as you did with me in the beginning, you will not live another day.“

„I understand“, Katara said, „What else?“

„No waterbending.“

Katara wanted to say something, but he raised his palm, as he had always done to silence her, „I know it’s hard to suppress your bendingpowers. You can bend water – in certain measures of course – when your’re alone with me.“

„I guess I should thank you for that“, Katara replied toneless, „Anything else?“

„One last thing. My father will expect me to behave in a certain way in front of him. Don’t judge me for that. You know me better.“

His last words surprised her. She did not need any explanation – she knew what he meant.

„Do you have any further questions?“, Zuko asked.

„Yes“, Katara said hesitantly, „How will the wedding ceremony be?“

„I should have guessed you would ask me that“, Zuko replied, „There won’t be any vows or anything. We will stand on the balkony. There I will forge our rings with my fire and give one to you while you will put the other one on my hand. A priest will then declare us husband and wife.“

„And after that?“, Katara asked, now seeming nervous.

„Oh“, Zuko said, slightly blushing, „That is what you really wanna know. Yes, that’s part of it, too, but I know you won’t be ready tonight, so… we can wait until you are.“

„You will not force me?“

„No. Even if it must be clear to you that we will have to provide an heir to the throne in the foreseeable future.“

Katara nodded.

„I appreciate your… empathy“, she said, not looking at him, „but… I guess I just want to get it over with. That is… if you’re okay with that.“

„As you wish“, Zuko said, his tone as business-like as possible, „It will make things easier, so I won’t have to lie to my father tomorrow.“

„It’s weird, isn’t it?“, Katara asked, but then they stopped.

When Katara got out of the sedan chair, she stood in front of a huge, dark palace, it’s giant doors golden.

„Welcome home“, Zuko said, before leading her into a place he himself had not seen in quite a long time.


	14. Forged in fire

**Chapter 14 - forged in fire**

Walking down the long corridors of the palace, Katara felt like she had disappeared - as if she were made of veil-like material and wind, when she accompanied Zuko into the throne room.

„Promise me, you’ll not scream or do anything stupid“, Zuko warned her.

The Fire Lord had sat on a golden throne, behind him the banners of the nation. The twitching fire that heated the room was everywhere, causing the ruler's shadow to fall menacingly on them.

„Bring him hin“, he ordered, though the ones addressed could not be seen.

And then Aang was led into the room. He was able to walk, though he was bound and had lost weight. His face seemed so pale, Katara felt as if she could see through.

„Katara!“, Aang exclaimed, glaring at Zuko, „You will leave her alone, you understand me?!“

Zuko looked away.

„This is going to be interesting“, Ozai said slowly, his voice echoing, „Welcome, Avatar.“

„My name is Aang“, he said.

„I understand, you already recognized this beautiful Watertribe-girl as your friend Katara.“

„Please, don’t kill her. I’ll do everything you want“, Aang almost whispered in resignation.

„I’m glad you say that. Because the girl will stay with us, not only to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. But my son found a use for her – tonight, she will become his wife.“

If Aangs face had been pale in the beginning, it seemed to lose even more color, before he slowly turned red with anger. Despite the many ties that bound him, he managed to turn around and glared at Zuko.

„You have fallen deep, prince Zuko“, he spat out.

Zuko did not say a word.

„Katara“, Aangs eyes were full of plea, „Please don’t do this. I am ready to endure anything they do to me. But not this.“

„Aang“, Katara took a step towards him, then remembered Zukos warning.

She fell to her knees before the Fire Lord and asked him: „You majesty, please allow me to speak to my friend.“

„I allow it“, his voice came from above.

Katara closed the distance to Aang and hugged him so tight he held his breath for a moment.

„Aang, think of the alternatives. I don’t have a choice. If I refuse, I will be executed – and so will my father and brother.“

Now Aang seemed surprised. He had obviously missed the events on the strait of volcanoes.

„They tried to rescue us. Now they are prisoners of the fire nation, too. My marriage will provide freedom to my people – and I will at least be here, close to you.“

And then she saw Aang cry for the first time in her life.

„I love you“, she whispered in his ear, hugging them, „I’m a strong woman. I can survive this.“

„If I had any of my strength“, Aang said, turning to the Fire Lord in fury, „I would destroy you.“

A thin flash of blue struck him – Aang was thrown back violently.

„NO!“, Katara screamed and wanted to run to his side, but stopped, when she saw Ozais Hand was still shimmering blue and he fixed her with his gaze.

„Get you fiancee under control – or I will“, he warned Zuko.

Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist, pulled her close, and put his arm around her waist.

„Behave!“, he whispered in her ear.

„As you wish“, she replied, shaking with anger and despair. He felt it, pressing her harder against his body, so she was almost unable to move.

And then Aang was taken away.

__________________________________________________________

Katara was led to a spacious room, decorated with – again – many banners of the fire nation on the stone walls. A huge bed was in it, fire burned left and right, so that it was impossible for her to forget where she was. Two women in red entered the room, carrying a long red dress and lots of utensils that Katara had never seen - make-up pots, brushes, hair clips. It took an hour to manage Katara's hair to be tamed, then she hadto take off her mothers nacklace and put on the red dress.

„You look like a real princess“, one of the women told her.

Katara looked in the mirror. The woman was right, she looked like a princess – of the Fire Nation.

She hid her mothers necklace in the bust cup of the dress. Then she followed the woman to a staircase. Traditional music played - and to her, it sounded somber. 

And then she descended slowly, elegantly, until she saw her future husband waiting for her. He was wearing a uniform, and she had to admit to herself that he looked somewhat handsome in it. But when their eyes met, she saw something flicker in his amber eyes she had not seen before – and it scared her. He bowed his head very slightly to tell her that she should come down now. When Katara was almost there, Zuko held out his hand, which she reluctantly took - and then they stepped out onto the balcony of the palace. It was already dark outside.

The crowd cheered. On a balcony on the right Katara saw Ozai, Iroh – and a young women she had not met, yet.

„My sister Azula“, Zuko explained, „She came from Ba Sing Se to see this.“

Katara knew, that Ba Sing Se had been conquered by the firenation. She was surprised, a woman seemed to have an important role in that.

Looking down, Katara saw her father and brother, also the other members of the water tribe. None of them looked happy.

And then, as Zuko inflamed his hand, everyone fell silent.

„My dear people, my dear guests, welcome! My son will now forge this bond with his fire.“

A young man, his clothes black, appeared on the balcony, carrying a small box with a peace of black metal in it. He placed it on the floor – and then bended it up in the air.

„An earthbender!“, Katara thought, surprised.

Then Zuko added his fire.

In a beautiful procedure, they forged a pair of rings with their bending powers.

„You may cool them down with your water“, Zuko offered to Katara.

„I… really?“, she asked, but then a small bowl of water was brought to her by one of the women who had done her make-up.

Carefully, Katara bended the water, swirling it around the rings – and then back into the bowl.

„Beautiful“, the earthbender said.

Katara took a look at her father, who was not watching. She knew this marriage stood against everything he had wanted for her.

Then she felt the firm grip of a hand. Her husband had put the ring on her finger.

„With this rings I take you as my wife. As they were part of the same piece of metal, we shall both now be part of one family and nation. By giving me this ring you give yourself to me.“

Katara took the other ring and put it on his finger.

The earthbender, obvioulsly the priest, declared them „Husband and wife“.

Then Zuko kissed her – and this time she stood still and did not refuse.

The crow cheered and Ozai got up, spreading his arms. Then he announced:

„As a gesture of good will, I hereby declare that the captives of the Watertribe are to be released so that they can carry the message of our triumph to their people.“

Katara smiled at Zuko, and he smiled back.

________________________________________________________________________

There was a dinner after the ceremony, but only the smallest circle was allowed to participate. When they entered the dining room, Azula was the first to congratulate them.

„I cannot stay“, she said, „But I hope you will make my brother very happy. After all, that's what you're here for.“

Katara didn’t like her. She wanted to say something regarding her comment, but Zuko led her to the chair by his side. Azula left, but bowed her head when Lord Ozai entered the room.

„Your family was provided a ship“, he told Katara, „You should thank me.“

„Thank you“, she replied, toneless.

Then Iroh appeared, sitting down across from Zuko and Katara.

Then the meal was served, three courses – and Katara managed to eat, but did not say a word. She listened to the men’s talk about politics and war. She learned, that Ba Sing Se was kidn of rebellious – and inwardly cheered.

„They will lose hope, once they realize the Avatar is now in our possession.“

„He is not an object“, Katara dared to say and Zuko kicked her under the table.

„You are my wife now“, Zuko told her, so his father could hear it, „You better not only start acting but thinking and speaking in our interests.“

„I’m sorry“, Katara said, gritting her teeth.

„My son will teach you manners, once this dinner is over“, Ozai said very calmly.

Katara blushed, forcing herself to concentrate on her dessert.

After dinner, Ozai talked briefly to his son, even patted him on the shoulder.

„Good night, Katara“, Iroh said, hugging her briefly, „You’re brave. I am proud of you.“

„Good night, Iroh. And… thank you.“

Oazi tilted his head slightly, looking at her.

„I wish the bride and groom a great night“, he spoke, then he left the room, followed by Iroh.

Now Zuko and Katara were alone.

Silence.

„Let’s go“, Zuko said, by holding out his arm to her. She took it and allowed him to lead her back to the room, where had gotten her dress and make-up. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Zuko offered her a glass of wine, which she gladly took. He poored himself some, too, and sat down next to her.

„You know, I won’t force you tonight“, he told her and Katara nodded.

„I know. But…“

„Yeah, yeah, you told me, you wanted to get it over with.“

Katara emptied her glass of wine. Then she dared to look at her husband.

Amber met blue.

„You look beautiful, do you know that?“, Zuko told her, his eyes flickering with… desire? Lust?

Katara gave him a smile, though he could totally see she was scared.

„Katara… I… I can’t do this to you“, he finally said.

„Why?“, she wanted to know, „You don't seem averse to me.“

„No, I’m not“, he laughed and to her the sound of laughter from this man she had feared for so long – and still did sometimes – sounded strange, „I mean, a few weeks ago I would have executed anyone telling me, we’d be married today. But… lately…“, he now sounded serious, „I really like you, Katara. And I cannot do that to you.“

„Damn it!“, Katara grumbled to herself, „If you think I'm going to let this hover over me like a sword of Damocles for weeks, you're wrong.“

Then she took his glass of wine, emptied it quickly – and pushed Zuko down on the mattress.

„You…“, Zuko laughed in suprise, but she would not let go of him. He was fast and strong. Zuko grabbed hers wrists and threw er over, so he was now on top of her. Amber and blue met again and then they sunk into a kiss. It was their third one. But for the first time, Katara allowed herself to feel, how hot his lips were and she pulled him closer to her.


	15. Awakening

**Chapter 15 - Awakening**

Katara watched her husband sleep. She was lying on her side, snuggled into the blanket without touching him. But despite everything that had happened yesterday, she felt anxious to look at Zuko when he was awake. So she relished in the moment of peace.

It was done.

He had been gentle in the beginning, and it had not felt bad, she had to admit. But there had been a brief moment, when control had slipped from him more and more - and she had opened her eyes, seeing - truly seeing and realizing - who the man was who just took her body. And she had been trembling uncontrollably. Whenever she had imagined the face of the enemy before, it had always been his face. Katara had closed her eyes, trying not to think of who he was, what he had done and had pulled him into a kiss in act of gaining just a little bit of control. But since she had initiated it, she could not blame him for her feelings, could she?

Katara caressed his hair, his scar. He seemed so vulnerable when he was asleep. He could be such an angry, merciless man when he was at war. But very slowly she started to understand his conflicted character. Iroh had told her, his nephew was a complicated man. Now she knew what he meant. 

And then something happened: He opened his eyes - and for just a brief moment, his expression was peaceful, his eyes almost boyish. He looked at her, seeming different... happy - and the second he realized who she was, where he was - everything - his eyes changed, narrowed and back was the face of the enemy. 

"No", she wanted to tell the other Zuko, "Stay with me."

She felt sad. 

Zuko blinked.

"Good morning", he greeted her, lifting himself from the mattress. His upper body was bare and showed his muscles. 

"Good morning", Katara said softly, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did", he answered, "How about you?"

"Mee too", Katara lied. 

He rang a golden bell and a servant appeared, providing him with water and a cloth. He started washing himself, then got dressed in black and red. It looked good with his black hair - he fitted into the colouring of firenation pretty well. 

"When I'm in the war room with my father, you will get some time to clean yourself up, too", he told her, "I'll send a maid."

She nodded. He seemed business-like.

What had she expected? Of course he did not love her as she didn't love him. 

But there was doubt in her heart - which she tried to push aside. 

He opened the door.

"I'll see you later", he said. 

Then Katara was alone.

_________________________________________________

Aang wanted to kill Zuko.

His destiny wanted him to defeat Lord Ozai one day and restore balance. He had always wondered, if there would be away to spare the Fire Lords life.

But Zuko... that was personal now.

He was the Avatar and an airbender. He had lived with the monks and had learned, that revenge was wrong and that the ability to resist any fight out of personal interests made an important difference between good and evil. Yet, he could not stand the thought of Katara being married to the Fire Prince. 

Aang was chained in a room made of hard wood. No stone, no water to be bend. He had tried air, but failed. So he had a lot of time to think, to imagine... and he was furious. 

He had managed to calm down a little bit, when the doctor came in. He had seen him twice since they had locked him here, giving him injections that kept him weak. But this time the man in white was followed by the Fire Lord himself and his son. 

"Are you having a good time?", Ozai asked Aang, mocking him.

"I've been to better places", Aang replied.

He kept his eyes fixed to Lord Ozai. He did not want to look at Zuko.

"Don't you want to congratulate my son?", Ozai suggested, "He got married yesterday."

Aang closed his eyes. 

"Yeah, I know", he said.

"How was your night, Zuko?", Ozai asked, sensing the Avatars vulnerable spot.

"It was great, thank you father", he replied, knowing what his father expected of him, "i chose well."

"Is Katara fine?", Aang asked, "Or did you hurt her?"

Zuko took a few steps towards him and showed the Avatar an evil smile.

"She is alive and well-behaved, my girl."

"She's not yours!", Aang shouted at him.

"Trust me, she is", Zuko replied calmly, "In every sense of the word."

"I want to see her", Aang demanded, suppressing tears of anger.

"And then what?", Zuko asked, "Do you want her to tell you herself she kissed me willingly last night?"

"She didn't!", Aang hissed.

"Yes, she did", Zuko replied, "Maybe it's a good idea to bring her here, so you can ask her about it."

"Enough!", Ozai ordered, "Let's go, son. We made sure that everything is fine down here. Let's talk the destruction of the earthkingdom upstairs.

Zuko turned for a brief moment. Aang could have sworn, that he had winked to him. The bastard was mocking him! He swore that, once he'd be free, Zuko would not be one to survive the war. 


	16. Conflicted soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't manage to update yesterday. My job is binding all my creative energy right now, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter. The Zuko-hair-discussion is always with me. 😉 Besides, my kids are playing "earthbenders" outside right now. It's so funny.

**Chapter 16 - Conflicted soul**

The Fire Lords palace was so spacious one could easily get lost there. Katara had wanted to stay at her room, but boredom, fear and curiosity finally drove her to explore her new home. She quickly found out that she and Zuko lived in the east wing, where Azula apparently also had her room when she was in Sano. Ozai lived in the west wing, where she wasn’t alowed to go – as she was told by the guards. His throneroom – and war room - were located in the southern part of the palace. One of the servants, who knew the history of palace construction, explained to Katara that the south symbolized the highest point of power for the Fire Nation - just like the sun, which reached its highest point in the south. The servants and maids lived in the northern building. She also heard that the dungeon was deep below the palace – only few people knew how to get there.

Ozais gardens were beautiful, decorated with fountains, small balustrades, streams, small bridges and an artificial castle ruin. Katara was so tempted to bend some of the water. Instead, she touched the watersurface, so her reflection blurred. She still looked like Katara, but the Fire Nation look defined her appearance now.

It was late afternoon, when Zuko joined her in the garden. She bowed her head slightly to greet him as a gesture of respect, but Zuko gently put his hand on her waist and pulled her into a short and soft kiss. She did not protest.

„My father and I visited your friend“, he told her, his face still close „I think, if he could, he would kill me right now.“

„Aang would never do that“, Katara said honestly, „He is a good man, through and through.“

„What is he to you?“, Zuko demanded to know.

Katara looked at him, the tone in Zukos voice seemed to warn her to choose her words well now.

„He is… a friend.“

Kataras could not look him into the eyes. Zuko took one step towards her, another one, until her back was pressed against the fountain’s edge. His chest was pressed against hers as he placed his hands on the fountain's edge on either side of her body, so he couldn't escape.

„Dont lie to me“, he said, his voice as calm as the day he had interrogated her on his ship, „When my father told him about our marriage, he was so jealous I almost feared he would fall into Avatar mode and free himself.“

His fingers lifted her chin, so she had to look at him. Katara was reliefed, she did not see anger in his eyes, at least it was not the most dominant expression she could distinguish. There was… doubt? 

„You said you made sure, that could NEVER happen“, Katara teased him.

„So it is“, he replied, „But I have a question for you. If he managed to escape… would you stay with me?“

Katara opened her mouth, searching for words, but he lifted his palm and she stayed speachless.

„You don’t have to say anything now. I’m not a fool. But I know you don’t hate me, not anymore. So it’s a question you should ask yourself from time to time. And when the moment comes, I ask you again, you better know the answer.“

Katara bowed her head.

„How is he?“, she asked after a moment of silence.

Zuko took a step back and looked out at the sparkling water.

„I thought“, he began slowly, „You might want to see for yourself.“

„What do you mean?“, Katara wondered.

„My father watched me tease him with you being my wife. And because he saw what the jealousy-game did to him, he will allow me to bring you to Aang, so he can ask you about it.“

Zuko smirked a little bit – Katara would almost have missed it.

„Is it not enough that you won? Are you mocking him now… Or…wait… did you… plan on creating a situation, where your father would agree to…“

Now Zuko smiled.

„Smart one, aren’t you“, he said.

„Aren’t YOU!“, Katara shouted – and then she just hugged him.

Zuko was surprised by it, but then he put his arms around her and relished in the warmth and smell of her embrace.

„So, you’re not the bad guy at all“, she wispered into his chest.

„How could you possibly think that? Your friend is my prisoner!“, he spoke against her hair.

But she intensified her hug.

„He is your fathers prisoner“, she said, looking up to him, „Ozai is a cruel man. I now understand that everything you have done to me, my friends, my family… you did, because you wanted him to love you.“

She felt Zuko flinch, then a flash of Orange reflected on the water and suddenly she felt something hot on her upper arm – it hurt. It had been his hand. He had burned her.

Katara looked at her husband in fear. He seemed shocked, too.

„Why did you do that!“, Katera screamed.

„I’m sorry“, Zuko said, letting go of her. He was panting. „It… happened unintentionally. You said something about me and my father – and I… Katara, I didn’t want to hurt you… are you… are you hurt?“

„It’s nothing“, Katara whispered, still in shock, „Only a little bit of red skin. Did I anger you?“

„No!“, Zuko shook his head, „It wasn’t you, who angered me.“

„Talk to me“, Katara demanded, her voice trembling, „I am your wife. Tell me about it.“

Zuko took some of the water with his hands, trying to cool her burned skin with it. Then he sighed and led her to the edge of the fountain, where they both sat down.

„I think you can do that treatment a lot better. You may bend the water.“

„Thank you“, Katara said, her voice still indignant. Then she bended the water and started healing her arm. It wasn’t as bad as she had thought – one treatment would be enough.

„What you said earlier – it is true“, Zuko began, „My fathers goals were never really mine. When I was young, I even stood up against him once. That’s why that scar marks my face today. But being the banished prince, who had lost his fathers love, his home, his honor… changed me in more ways than one. This experience made me realize that I don’t have an alternative. I see you sacrificing your happiness here and I saw your brother and father, who must have known they didn’t stand a chance against us. So… here’s the thing: Is the choice between evil and good a choice between being destructive or being self-destuctive? Because self-destruction is not in my nature.“

„No“, Katara replied, „I guess being good is about the idea, that there won’t be any destruction at all. It’s about motives. Let ME ask YOU a question: What did your father ever do BECAUSE he loved you?“

Zuko didn’t answer her question. He couldn’t.

„I think, you consider burning your face being an act of love – and you still follow his rules and risk your soul on the hope that he will one day give you a fathers true love. And right now he's giving you all the praise and acknowledgement you ever wanted, but at the price of denying yourself. So, Zuko, the sacrifice you make to your father is no less than the sacrifice I make for Aang. But yours is because you want love, mine is, because I want to give it to others.“

„What does that make me?“, Zuko asked her, his voice desperate.

„It makes you a conflicted man“, Katara replied, „But… what you did today, you did, because you wanted to give me the chance to speak to Aang. You did that for me, because you wanted me to feel better. So... do you remember… a few days ago, when we were on that iron ship, I told you about my concern, your father's ideas would probably prevail?“

Zuko nodded, closing his eyes so she could not see his sadness. She took his hand.

„Well, I I think by saying that I gave up on you too soon.“

Zuko looked at her in surprise. Katara was smiling. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

„Zuko, we have something, you and I. And as long as there is conflict in you, I promise you, that I will fight for your soul, so one day, when you become the Fire Lord yourself, maybe you play your part in restoring balance and stopping all the destruction in the world. As long as I see a chance for that, I will stay by your side.“


	17. The dungeon

**Chapter 17 - The dungeon**

That night, there was no pressure at all to get initimate, but once Katara and Zuko had entered their room, the air went thick with tension. Katara felt it. And then she did not manage to open the buttons on her dress- she knew where it would her he and she was exited about it.

„I guess I need to call a maid“, she said innocently, „Damn it.“

„No“, Zuko said, stopping her from ringing the bell, „It will be my pleasure to help you.“

An she let him. Zuko went behind her back, so close to her she could smell him, feel his warmth – and then his touch, button by button. They did not need to say a word – it was like magnetism. Katara felt his heat, his rough but gentle hands on her skin. Zuko relished in the warmth and softness of her body – kissing her passionately.

This night was different. Katara felt, that this time they were equals, partners… lovers?

No, that not yet.

But Katara just knew, that after this night everything would be different between them. And she wasn't mistaken.

When she woke up in the morning, it was him, caressing her hair, watching her. And his face stayed peaceful a little bit longer. Blue met amber – and Katara smiled.

„Let’s get up“, Zuko said, „My father will travel to Ba Sing Se today.“

„I dont want to get up“, Katara complained.

Zuko chuckled softly.

„I’ll call a maid. We will meet in the hallway to tell our goodbyes to me father. Once he will be gone, you and I will visit your friend in the dungeon.“

Katara rolled her eyes.

„You know how sick and crazy that sounds, don't you?“

„What do you mean.“

„Husband and wife, talking their plans for the day. First: Tell your good-byes to the father-in-law, who is – oh, yeah – the Fire Lord on his way to destroy the world a little more. Second: visit the wifes friend in the dungeon - a friend the husband has hunted and taken prisoner a few weeks ago…“

„…third“, Zuko added, „Repeat last nights events.“

Katara pretended to slap him. He dodged, smirking. 

"I love when you are passionate", he joked.

_________________________________________________

Katara looked stunning in her dress. It was black with red embroidery. She walked one step behind her husband. In order not to cause trouble, she behaved in an absolutely exemplary manner, bowed before Ozai when he came down the stairs. His hard eyes fixed her – and he seemed pleased with what he saw.

His large hand touched his sons shoulder.

„As long as I’m gone, you will be my deputy, Zuko.“

Zuko, in his best uniform nodded.

„And I will honor you, father.“

Then Ozai boarded the balloon – and disappeared. The second he was gone, Katara felt relieved.

Zuko gave a few commands to the soldiers, guards and generals in the hallway. Katara had never seen him like that - quite the statesman.

Then Zuko took Kataras hand and walked to a heavily guarded golden door.

The guard stepped aside.

„Where are we going?“, Katara asked.

„This is the war room“, Zuko explained.

They entered a room that was equipped with gold braziers on the left and right. Blue flames burned inside. In the center was a long table with a map on it, showing the territories of the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and the Water Tribes. There were red signs all over the earthkingdom.

„Your father has big plans“, Katara noted dryly.

„You have no idea“, Zuko replied.

He approached the golden wall, where Katara noticed two torches. When Zuko took one of them, a door opened, and a huge staircase became visible.

„That is not the only access“, the Fire Prince explained, leading her down the stairs.

„This is Ozais dungeon“, she said in awe, „That's why even those who work in this place have never seen it.“

„It is reserved for special prisoners. We keep our prisoners of war at different islands.“

An underground passage led deep, deep down.

„Have you ever been below a vulcano?“, Zuko asked his wife.

Katara shook her head.

„Now you are.“

There were a few cells on the right side, empty. Then they approached a huge door, decorated with two dragons.

„Step back“, Zuko warned Katara.

He took his stance and with a few elegant and powerful movements he filled the mouths of the dragons with his fire. The door opened roaring and clattering.

And there he was.

Dressed in white, his skin as pale as his clothing, chained and weak – as Katara had imagined in her worst nightmare.

„Aang!“, she exclaimed, running towards him.

He opened his eyes half.

„Katara?“, he whispered.

„I’m here, Aang. I’m here.“

Aang concentrated all his energy, looking at her.

„Are you okay?“, he asked.

„Yes, I’m okay. But you are not. What did they do to you?“

„Ask him“, he replied, giving Zuko a glare.

Katara turned to her husband.

„Zuko, please help him.“

„You know, I can’t free him – and I won’t.“

„I know“, Katara sighed, „But can you at least allow me to give him something to drink?“

The Fire Prince gave his wife a golden key and pointed to a small door – a pantry, containing water and dry food, as Katara found out when she opened it.

„Have you come to gaze at me?“, Aang snarled at Zuko, „Or to show me how powerless I am against the fact that you force my friend to be your wife?“

„Aang, no, he wanted to help“, Katara said, giving him a cup of water. He drank everything – and his chains clinked with every movement. Katara filled it up again, „He made you jealous in front of his father, so Ozai would allow him to bring me here. He probably thinks, Zuko torments you by making you jealous and telling you about the details of our wedding night…“

Suddenly Kataras hand was on her mouth – she realized what she just had said.

Aang was seething with anger now.

„You bastard!“, he screamed at Zuko, „Not only have you forced her to marry you – you raped her!“

„He didn’t! Aang, he didn’t!“

„Oh yeah, he wants to HELP, right? Katara, is he manipulating you that much? If he really wanted to help, he would free me and let you go, right here and now!“

„Aang, I wish he would, but it’s complicated.“

„No. It’s not. This is a choice between good and evil. And Zuko made his choice long ago. But you…“

Now Zuko took a step towards Aang, another one, his voice growing louder with each step.

„Stop blaming her!“, he said, „She gave herself into marriage to her worst enemy to protect you. She doesn’t deserve your disappointment.“

„You are right. You ARE her worst enemy“, Aang hissed.

„Things have changed“, Zuko replied.

„If so, why don’t you end it, right here and now?“

Zuko looked aside, breathing deeply.

„Because if I do break with my father again, I have nowhere to go. I have no illusions that Katara would really stay with me. I will be banished again or worse – and I will be powerless. My father wants to destroy the earthkingdom. Completely! Acting like his perfect successor is the only way I can influence his decisions and mitigate their consequences.“

„It is my destiny to stop him from destroying anything ever again!“, Aang screamed.

Now Zukos hand was on fire.

„I know. And you don’t expect me to sacrifice my father. He – and my sister – are the only family I’ve left!“

Zukos flames now mirrored in Aangs eyes.

„Zuko, no, please!“, Katara pleaded, „I know you are not ready, yet, to leave it all behind. But you will not hurt my friend.“

Zuko closed his eyes and smothered the flame in his fist.

„Sorry, Katara. I guess this did not turn out the way you wanted it to be.“

„I did not expect pancakes and honey“, Katara said.

„Katara“, she suddenly heard Aang, his voice calm now, „Please promise me, that you don't forget which side you are on.“

„I never did“, Katara replied, „Don’t lose hope, Aang. You will get out of here one day, one way or the other.“

„We will, Katara“, Aang replied.

Katara looked at Zuko, uncertain. Aang sighed with knowledge.

„This doesn't get into my head“, he said, „You and him.“

„Nor does it get into mine“, Katara replied, shrugging.

„Nor mine“, Zuko replied.

It must have been the first time ever they all three agreed on one thing.


	18. Blue lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last chapter, but I think it's time for the story to take a turn. So tell me what you think - should Zutara actually end up together? ;-)

Chapter 18 - Blue lightning

On their way back upstairs Katara was lost in her thoughts and didn't say a word. Zuko was worried.

"Is everything... okay?"

"No", Katara replied, "Seeing him like this is my worst nightmare coming true. And it hurts him, that I am married to the man who helped doing this to him."

"I guess we are back to me being the bad guy", Zuko assumed.

"No, you know I meant what I said", Katara appeased him, "But down in the dungeon you told Aang, your father and your sister were your only family. What about your uncle Iroh?"

Zuko said nothing. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Zuko, what is it?", Katara asked, "Did anything happen to your uncle?"

"He was banished by my father yesterday", he replied, "My father wants to destroy the earthkingdom by killing all the earthbenders. Uncle Iroh has morals - he stood up against this plan. And... father would almost have killed him. But I asked him not to do it and send him away instead - and he listened."

"But... Zuko, that doesn't mean, your uncle is gone forever. He might be banished, but he is still your family."

"My father marked him as a traitor. I will not see him again as long as my father lives."

When he looked at Katara, he saw, she was angry.

"PRINCE Zuko", she scolded him, "Iroh loves you. I don't know you well, but I've seen him act like a real father many times. Don't you abandon him!"

"I don't have a choice", Zuko growled, "Trust me, if I stand up against him, my father will kill me and you and everyone. Even if I wanted to, I..."

"So you're thinking about it", Katara assumpted.

He glared at her. And then he lost it.

"This is your fault", he hissed, "You and your moral integrity and your smiles and kisses and forgiveness. Everything would be easy now, if only I had catched the Avatar and if I had sent you off board when I had the chance."

Katara looked like he has slapped her in the face. She felt tears welling up.

"If you really think that, send me away, Zuko. Or kill me, if you want to", Katara shouted, "But it's an illusion that everything would be easy now, because even before we met, you loved your uncle and he gave you all the love you desire from your father or your snappy sister. You are SAD that he's gone and you won't admit it. But it's okay to be sad. Because someone took someone you loved from you. I know that feeling. Let me tell you one thing. If you'd become Fire Lord TODAY and your father was still alive, what would you do."

"It's idle to think about that", Zuko said.

"Think about it", Katara said, "You better think about it, because you just told me, that everything would be easier and better without me. And if we do not finish this conversation, be careful what you wish for."

"Katara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Now she cried. He stood there, helpless.

"Why are you crying?", he asked, sounding desperate.

"I don't know. It hurt me. It shouldn't. I didn't want to be your wife... I should not feel this way for you, but to hear you say that... broke my heart."

And then Zuko hugged her - and Katara snuggled close to him.

"If I were Fire Lord today, I'd put him in a cell", Zuko said, "A good one, because I love him. But my father needs to be stopped. And so does my sister."

He couldn't see Kataras surprised face. He felt her heartbeat, her warmth, her tears soaking his clothes. 

"And if Aang would promise to find a way to stop your father without killing him - would you..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. A trumpet sound announced the arrival of the Fire Lord. 

"Why is he back already?", Zuko asked, "He told me he wanted to go to Ba Sing Se..."

The Fire Lords balloon ship had been attacked by a group of earth- and waterbenders. Obviously they had they had steered a small flying machine into it. Ozai had gotten away with his life, because some of the best firebenders had accompanied him. The Fire Lord was furious - and his right arm was wounded, as was his pride. 

"You!", he called Katara, who stood on Zukos side in the hallway to greet him, "Follow me."

Katara bowed her head and accompanied Ozai into his throne room. He sat into his large golden chair.

"Treat my wound", he ordered. 

"Yes, you majesty", she said and hastily began bending the water a maid had brought to her side. 

"I see, you're talented. Have you learned it from your father?"

"My father is not a bender", Katara replied, trying not to show her fear.

"Interesting", he replied, "but he commands them."

Katara did not say a word and continued his treatment. 

But the fire lord went on.

"You know, I was lenient, when I let him go."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your mercy", Katara said, trembling. 

Something was not quite right.

"Look at me", Ozai ordered.

And then she met his eyes. They were as amber as Zukos - but there was no emotion. Like cold fire, she thought.

"You know, the fire nation is skilled in creating machines and has developed aircrafts. No other nation oder tribe - except the airbenders - has ever managed to rise into the sky."

"I didn't know that", Katara replied.

"But we were attacked by a flying machine, well constructed, aimed at us. Do you know anyone who could create such a thing?"

Katara swallowed. She didn't answer and looked away.

But the Fire Lords hand was on her chin now, forcing her to look back at him.

"Answer me", Ozai ordered.

"Father, what's going on?", Zuko asked.

"It's non of your business!", the Fire Lord replied, fixing Katara with his eyes like a snake would fix it's prey.

"Did I do anything wrong, mylord?", she asked, trembling.

"You have not answered my question", he hissed, his free hand shimmering blue now.

"No, I don't know..."

"Wrong answer!", Ozai shouted, throwing her down, so she fell on her back before his throne.

"I have seen your brother. He was the inventor of a machine, created to kill me. Your family had every chance to behave well. But instead they fuel the resistance."

Katara looked at him. She saw is hand, surrounded by blue flashes, ready to be thrown at her. 

"Father, no, she's loyal to us!", Zuko protested, stepping in front of Katara. 

"You don't really believe that, son", Ozai laughed, "When I married your mother I was almost as naive as you are now. But I won't make the same mistake twice. Step aside."

"No, father."

"Step aside, or die!", he screamed. 

But Zuko didn't move. 

He saw the flash of lightning aimed at him - and in a fraction of a second he reminded what his uncle had tried to teach him. He closed his eyes, feeling the energy.

"Zuko, no!", Katara screamed. And then there was lightning all around the fire prince, wo has lifted the index and middlefingers on both of his hands, holding the lightning and then - with one quick movement - threw them back on the Fire Lord himself. 

For a second there was silence. Ozai laid on his throne, quavering with electricity.

"Run!", Zuko told her, "Open the dungeon."

And Katara did what Zuko told her. The Fire Prince himself locked the throne room's door. Then he followed his wife down the stairs.

"He is alive", he told her, "We need to go fast."

As they reached Aangs cell, Zuko sweated heavily, but he managed to light his fire, so he could open the door. 

Aang was surprised.

"I didn't think you'd come back so fast", he said.

"Talk. Later.", Zuko said, before freeing him from his chains, "Can you walk."

"Wait, are you saying..."

"LATER!", Zuko and Katara screamed. 

Aang was to weak to walk, so Katara and Zuko supported him. 

"There is another exit on the vulcanoe. But my father knows that, too. So quick!", Zuko told them. 

When they arrived, they were surrounded by walls made of lava rock. 

Deep down, the volcanoe seethed.

"There is no exit", Aang panted, having trouble to stand by himself. 

"The exit is op there!", Zuko replied, bending his fire into something that looked like rubbish.

"A ballon!", Aang and Katara exclaimed.

After they had heaved Aang into the basket, Zuko climbed in and helped Katara. 

When the ballon had reached the opening and they saw the sky appear, they all three cheered. 

They heard canon fire. But they were lucky - Zukos maneuver had taken out his father long enough, so they were able to escape that they. 


	19. Ask me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your positive feedback I was angry at myself I just did not find any time to write on. But there are still conflicts to be solved and stories to be told. And here comes the next chapter... 
> 
> Advice: Grab some ice before you read - it's going to get hot.

**Chapter 19 - Ask me again**

Zukos balloon flew quietly, aimlessly. Slowly the euphoria about the successful escape gave way to a depressed mood, a feeling of embarrassment and uncertainty about how to deal with each other. So no one spoke a single word for quite a while.

Their first goal was pretty simple – and they didn’t need to talk about it: Leave the firenation’s territory. Katara didn’t know where to find Sokka. But they needed a place to hide. Aang was still weak. He sat in the basket, leaning back to have his body supportet. Katara cooled his face by bending some water out of the white and grey clouds surrounding them. Zuko took care of the fire.

After a while, Katara couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

„We need to find a place to land, soon“, she said, „And catch supplies, too.“

Zuko looked over the cloud cover thoughtfully.

„You are right. But it’s risky. They will look for us everywhere.“

„The Western Air Temple is close“, Aang uttered weakly.

But Zuko shook his head.

„You know, when I started searching for you, that was the first place I looked.“

„So what do you suggest instead?“, Aang asked, his voice sounding impatient.

Zuko closed his eyes, suppressing his every emotion.

„There is a cave close to the strait of volcanoes. It’s a little dangerous there, but you can only reach it by flying - and my father's air fleet is not in the best shape right now.“

„Sounds reasonable“, Katara agreed.

„Fine!“, Aang replied flippantly.

It took a while. Zuko reduced the fire, so the ballon slid through the cloud cover and just below it. Katara admired her husbands ability to navigate. He somehow seemed to be following an instinct. The Vulcano came closer so fast, Katara ducked and protected her head with her hands. But the landing was gentle and skillful. There was the cave, with a wonderful sea view. Katara helped Aang stand – and very reluctantly he let Zuko help him out of the basket. Then Zuko held his hand out to Katara. She stared down at it.

„You want to stay in there all day?“, Zuko asked.

Katara looked back at his face and shook her head. Then she took his hand , so he pulled her towards him and lifted her out with one quick move. For a moment, they looked at each other.

„I’d rather hide inside“, Aang complained, sitting on the floor. Katara supported him – and they went into the cave.

„I’m going to collect some wood“, Zuko said – and without another word he left as fast as he could.

„What are we going to do with him?“, Aang asked, looking at Katara.

„What do you mean?“

„I mean, that he can’t stay with us.“

Katara lifted her eyebrows.

„But… why not? He helped us and… he is my husband.“

Aang and Katara looked at each other for a moment.

Aang took a deep breath and let it out again.

„You're not going to continue this marriage, are you?“

Katara swallowed.

„Aang, it’s… complicated.“

„No, it’s not. Katara“, Aang replied, his voice growing louder, „Remember? He is the guy who inflicted this wound on my back on me – I could have died. He hunted us for quite a while, threatened to kill you, your brother. He kidnapped you and forced you to submit to his will. He hurts people whereever he goes, he’s egoistic and not worthy to be trusted. And he handed me over to the Fire Lord, knowing what he would do to me. As if that wasnt enough, he accepted your hand, knowing that you were sacrificing everything on the hope that somehow you could protect me. And yet, you consider staying by his side?“

Now Kataras eyes were filled with tears.

„You are right, Aang, he did those terrible things. But he has changed. I wanted to stay by your side until the very end. He didn’t want his father to kill me. So this marriage was not an act of bad will. He wanted to protect me.“

„Is that what he told you to manipulate you?“, Aang shouted.

„No, Aang. When his father tried to kill me, he was the one who stood in front of me to protect me and who redirected his fathers lightning. He could have died.“

„So are you in love with him?“, Aang asked, narrowing his eyes.

„I… don’t know. But what I do know is that I want to help him resolve the conflict within him so that his good side gains the upper hand.“

Aang watched a single tear flowing down her cheek.

„Another sacrifice“, Aang noted, his voice angry, „This is not what you want.“

„How would you know, what I want?“, Katara shouted at him, turning around, so he couldn’t see her face.

„Do you remember the night before he took you away from me? In the forrest, where we played around with the water? It was you and me and the beauty of the water and the moon. It was harmony. That night you told me, that fire only meant destruction and hate. That night I should have told you that I love you.“

Katara and Aang stared at each other. Then, Katara heard a sound behind her back. There were dry branches on the entrance of the cave. And the one who had brought them there was gone.

„You knew he was listening!“, Katara shouted at Aang, her voice accusing.

„Well, he doesn't fight fair either“, Aang replied calmly.

But Katara turned around and followed Zukos track down the rocks and into the forrest. She found him sitting on a large natural stone platform, close to a beautiful clearing. She sat down next to him and together they silently gazed at the sky as evening rose and the sun and moon greeted each other.

„Are you mad?“, Katara asked finally.

„No“, Zuko replied calmly, „I should have known.“

„About what?“, Katara asked.

„About you and him.“

„What about us? What did you hear, Zuko?“

„That he loves you.“

„And that makes you think, I’m going to leave you?“

Zuko closed his eyes, still barely controlling the many emotions setting his chest on fire. He had to get rid of it. So he threw an angry fireball against a bush close to them. The amount of energy he set free was so huge that the bush was burned the second his fire met it. Katara flinched.

„Of course you are going to leave me. You have absolutely no reason to stay.“

„What makes you so sure about that?“, Katara asked, looking at him. Amber met blue again – and it felt so familiar…

„From the moment I’ve met you, you just… fascinated me. And I remember everything you ever said to me. There was a day, when you were my prisoner. It hurts me to name it that way. But you tried to heal Aang. When you told me, you were not sure, if you’d succeed, I threatened you.“

„You were not yourself that day. You were not yet free of your fathers influence.“

„Will I ever be?“, he asked, looking at her with a serious expression on his face, „But that’s not what I meant. When I threatened you with my fire, you looked at me and told me that you love Aang and that it lies in your personal interest to heal him. You TOLD me you loved him. I knew it, when I took you as my wife. I knew it, when I talked to Aang in the dungeon. And I knew it, when we talked in the gardens and you wouldn’t look me into the eyes when I asked you about your feelings towards him.“

„I understand“, Katara said, „But, Zuko, it was complicated when we talked in the gardens and it’s even more complicated now.“

„I don’t understand“, Zuko replied, his eyes questioning.

„Our first night together happened, because we had to fulfill a duty. Our second night happened, because we wanted it to happen. Am I not right?“

„I… yes“, Zuko replied, „But…“

„No“, Katara said, „Now you are going to listen to me. I’m free now – free to go where I want to, free to decide. And yet, I followed you here.“

„Because you wanted to comfort me… as you always do“, Zuko said with a bitter smile.

„I, too, remember everything you ever said or did to me. I know who you are. And back then in the gardens you asked me if I’d stay with you, even if Aang managed to escape. You told me, you’d ask again. Now ask me.“

He looked at her, his eyes full of doubt.

„Ask me, Zuko.“

„Will you… stay with me?“ His voice was trembling.

But Katara did not say „Yes“.

She didn’t say „No“, either.

She lifted her hand, caressing his black hair, his scar, her face now getting very close to his, and she whispered:

„You just told me, that you remember everything I ever told you. That day in the gardens I told you that I will stay by your side as long as there is hope for your soul.“

Zuko closed his eyes, his nose against hers.

„But darkness is part of my soul, Katara. Right now, it’s on fire and it feels dark and destructive. Right now I just feel it burn.“

„Why do you say that?“, Katara asked, her forehead against his, so they could feel each others warmth and smell each others skin.

„Because“, he replied, his voice dark, „I know that this is another sacrifice of yours. You love him. You stay with me. And the thought of it makes me want to burn everything down. Because I want you for myself. I don’t want you to be free. When I’m with you, my heart, body and soul are on fire. I want you to be mine and mine alone. A part of me wants to chain you to me so you can never leave. But I want all of you, not just your body.“

„You already own a lot more than just that“, Katara whispered, touching his lips with her fingers. His breath was now hot on her face.

„Don’t do this to me, Katara“, he hissed, catching her wrists and pushing her slightly away from him, his eyes burning like amber-golden flames.

„Do what?“, Katara whispered, holding his gaze, her breath racing.

„Tease me...seduce me. Right now, I am in no mood to be a gentleman.“

„I believe you“, Katara replied, „But you know, I’m not afraid of that fire anymore.“

And the next second his lips were on hers, hot and demanding, his hands still holding her wrists. But Katara pressed her body closer to his and she allowed his flame to devour her that night.


	20. Three words missing

**Chapter 20 – Three words missing**

It was dark, when they headed back to the cave. Katara felt guilty for leaving Aang behind while she and Zuko had indulged in passion. He would know. She had feared, Aang would be to weak to make fire, but from afar she could see the glow. He would be angry and be right about it.

Her clothes betrayed nothing – Zuko had ripped them off her body while she had marked his neck with her fingernails. Her hair was far from done, because his hands had been in it. Her lips were red from his demanding, desperate kisses… It had been an act of conquering her and marking his possession – and she had loved it. Katara felt ashamed and dirty.

Zukos eyes were glowing. His bending powers found their strength in his anger. He knew the feeling of relief after a hard workout when the inner fire had left his body. Now he felt the same way. He had feared, his flame would crush her. But although he knew, his possessive behaviour had confused her, there had been no fear, no revulsion at his touch, no attempt to calm down what could not be tamed. Instead, she had welcomed him with all his desire and lust and bitterness. She had given herself to him completely.

But Zuko knew, what she had not said. And in his heart, the conflict inside his soul found a new form of expressing itself. If he wanted to be a good person, the conflict between him, the Prince of the firenation, and the Avatar couldn't stand in the way of saving the world. But this also was a conflict between two men. Zuko knew Aang loved Katara. And that she still had feelings for him was beyond dispute. Had he not been the Avatar, the one he had to work with, he would have challenged him to an agni kai on the spot. Now he didn’t know how to deal with him.

Aang made it easy for the late returnees: He was asleep. Katara sighed in relief and added wood to the fire.

„I’m tired“, she said, and she stretched before lying down and smiling innocently at him, „Good night, Zuko.“

He gave her a smile, too.

„Good night.“

Zuko tried to sleep. But he just couldn’t. Pictures of the night mixed with pictures of their wedding day and their weeks on his ship. Guilt and moments of happiness, anger and beauty, fire and ice… He had thought that taking her the way he had done it tonight would bring him not only physical but also mental peace for a while. But the flame inside his soul was still burning, albeit a little milder. He looked at her, how beautiful she was. Her face was almost peaceful, but he knew the small dimple between her eyebrows revealed that worry was with her as she slept. It was the moment he truely realized, that he loved her. Then he heard a noise. Aang sat up. From Zukos perspective, he could see him through the fire – and he had obviously watched him. Their eyes met.

Without a word, Aang stood up and left the cave. Outside he sat down on a stone and stared at the sea. He knew, Zuko would follow him.

„I guess it’s time to talk“, he heard his voice behind him.

„It’s long due“, Aang replied, then he turned around and with a blow he slammed a surprised Zuko against the wall of the cave.

„What was that for?“, Zuko growled, rubbing his head.

„You know“, Aang hissed, attacking him again. Zuko dodged cleverly, trying to suppress his anger and not to start a counterattack.

But Aang was furious – and attacked again.

Zuko defended himself with an arc of flame. But Aang bended a huge wave out of the water and splashed it all over Zuko.

Now the fire prince was angry.

He shot three, four, five fireballs after Aang, cornering him towards the rock face. Finally Zuko held him against the wall with his left hand while lighting his fire with the other.

„STOP IT“, he hissed, „As much as I would love to fight it all out with you - What will Katara think of us, if we hurt each other? So let’s talk it out. No holding back, but without violence.“

„Fine... for now!“, Aang finally snarled.

„At least you are strong enough to fight again“, Zuko noted and extinguished the fire in his fist.

Aang went warily back to his place on the stone. Zuko sat down cross-legged across from Aang and looked at him.

„You wanna start?“, he offered.

„How generous of you“, Aang replied, his tone still hostile.

Zuko remained silent and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

„Don’t be mistaken. I appreciate that you freed me, although we both know it wouldn’t have been necessary if you had not done CERTAIN THINGS before. But lets not act like you’re the good guy now. We both know why Katara stays with you. It’s because she sees a chance for you to be saved. But in my opinion – if you can be saved at all – you need to do it on your own. Because you want to be good for yourself. Not for Katara. And the first step would be to relieve her of this burden, that she’s carrying. Instead you took advantage of her sacrifice again.“ Aangs eyes were on Zukos neck now, where Kataras fingernails had left red marks. „ I want you to release her from your influence.“

Zuko looked at him, frowning. His silence lastet for another couple of seconds. Then he spoke:

„Look, Aang. I know I’ve been a bad person in the past and have done terrible things. And I know that I am kind of bad at being good. But here’s the thing… Katara once told me, that it starts with doing things because you love someone. And I couldn’t let my father kill her. So I had to protect her – and I saved you, because I know how important you are to her. Katara changed me – she gave me a second and third chance. And I guess I somehow need Katara to guide my way. But I would not let her sacrifice one moment her happiness, if I knew she didn’t want me either.“

„What makes you think, that Katara wants you?“, Aang hissed, „You kidnapped her. You threatened her. You burned her.“

„I know“, Zuko replied calmly, „And I hate myself for the things I’ve done to her. But I was ready to let her go when I went into the woods after I had heard you tell Katara, that you loved her. Don’t missunderstand me, I would have been angry at you“, he smiled bitterly, „But I was somehow bracing myself to try and accept it. That was, before she followed me and told me, she’d stay by my side. At first, I thought it was one of her sacrifices again. It seems like a character trade of her, doesn’t it? But the moment I realized that she somehow wanted me too, I was no longer willing to give up. I want her to stay by my side. Put crudely: I love Katara and I want her to choose me instead of you.“

„You say, she wanted you SOMEHOW“, Aang replied, „But really think about it: Does she love you? Because what she told me in the cave was that she wanted to save your soul. There was not a word about love at all. It IS another sacrifice. Can you live with that?“

„I don’t know“, Zuko replied honestly, „I never thought any women could love me at all. But I know, that her feelings towards me are at least complicated. As are her feelings towards you.“

„So you acknowledge, she has feelings for me, too.“

Zuko nodded briefly.

„Doesn’t that make you angry?“

„It does“, Zuko replied, smirking, „Believe me. If you were not the Avatar, I guess my old me would somewhat take the upper hand again and fight you down. But you ARE the Avatar. And your mission is important to the world. I know my fathers plans and I know it’s your destiny to stop him. I also know that you need to learn firebending. So we are opponents in the matter of winning a girls love, but we must be allies in the fight for saving world. If that's not a complicated constellation…“

„As much as I hate to say it, but you are right about the firebending. At the moment, I have no alternative. But… Huh, I’m jealous“, Aang growled, „I was, when I met you in the dungeons. That day I swore you would not survive the war. We were enemies before. But when you married Katara, you made me forget my principles and values. You made me forget the world.“

„Katara is a fascinating woman“, Zuko said, „She brings the best and the worst out of someone.“

„Yes, she does“, Aang agreed, „But let me tell you, that even as a friend I do not want Katara to choose you, because I still know how scared she was of you and how you proved she was right so many times. I fear that staying married to you will destroy Katara as we know her.“

„It’s your right to think that way“, Zuko answered, „And it’s my burden to prove you’re wrong. I will treat her well and I’ll never hurt her again.“

„Good luck with that“, Aang replied, his eyes on the stormy sea, „Because I will keep fighting for her.“

„Good luck with that“, Zuko mirrored his words, „So how’s it going to be? We will train throughout the day and vie for Katara in the evening?“

They both chuckled.

„I don’t know. This is so weird“, Aang said, shaking his head, but then he looked at Zuko with a serious expression.

„I’ll give up the second she honestly tells me that she loves you“, he said.

„All right“, Zuko replied, „But I’m not a hero. I will not make that promise.“


	21. Like a lake in the sun

**Chapter 21 - Like a lake in the sun**

When Katara woke up in the morning, she was alone and the fire was gone. She stepped out of of the cave – and had to convince herself twice that she wasn’t dreaming. Aang and Zuko stood side by side, exercising together.

„You need to channel any emotion“, Zuko told him, „And the emotion becomes… fire!“ He showed off some fire bursts to underline his words.

„But my teacher once told me, it comes from the breath and the sun“, Aang protested, „Emotions come and go. You need something lasting to have a stable source for your powers.“

„You sound like my uncle“, Zuko snarled, „But you’ve known me for a while now: Do you doubt my methods are… effective?“

Aang tilted his head, looking helpless.

„Emotions may be volatile“, Zuko told him, drawing a flimmering bow into the air with his digits, „But I have plenty of them to tap into.“

„No shit“, Aang replied almost inaudibly.

„Good morning!“, Katara greeted them.

„Good morning!“, Zuko replied and closed the distance between them, kissing her.

Kataras eyes went over to Aang - she seemed uncertain, if he was okay with this.

He wasn’t: From his stance he created a huge torrent of fire.

„That was a good one!“, Zuko praised him enthusiastically.

Aang looked grumpy for a second, but then sighed and smiled.

„I guess, you’re not so bad as a teacher for now“, he admitted, „Now lets collect some berries and other food, so we can continue our journey.“

They all agreed. While Zuko prepared the balloon, Aang and Katara went into the woods.

When Katara was sure, Zuko wouldn’t hear them, she couldn’t stand not asking anymore:

„What did I miss, Aang?“

„What do you mean?“ He He picked a purple berry and put it in a small sack.“

„You and Zuko“, she said, trying not to sound too excited about it.

„Well, I woke up tonight… and… he was awake, too. So we just… talked it out.“

Katara noticed, he looked uncomfortable.

„Just like that?“, Katara asked in disbelief.

Aang styed silent and picked more berries.

„Aang?“ Kataras voice sounded somewhat impatient.

„I attacked him.“

„You didn’t.“

„I did… but… well, I was so angry at him. I didn't recognize myself, because I just wanted him to stay away from you.“

„Why?“

Katara forgot about any berries and stared at him.

„You know why.“

Katara swallowed.

„Yeah… no. I don’t know.“

Now Aang looked at her firmly.

„You know, I love you, Katara. And of course I’m jealous. But even as a friend, I advise you to stay away from him.“

„But why? He’s good now!“

Aang shook his head.

„You told me, he is a conflicted man. And by staying with him, you hoped you could save him. To me, this sounded a lot like another sacrifice. This conflict is not resolved and there is still darkness inside him. So I fear, what this darkness could do to you.“

„Aang“, Katara said, her tone severe, „When you attacked Zuko yesterday…. what did he do?“

Now Aang tore berry after berry from the bush, not looking at her.

„What did he do, Aang?“

Aang turned around to face her again, then he sighed.

„He asked me to stop the violence and talk it out.“

„See?“, Katara replied, „He is changing.“

„Yes“, Aang agreed, „He is. But this chance comes at a price I am not willing to pay.“

„And what is that?“

„You.“

Katara stared at him as if he had slapped her in the face.

„I’m not a price anyone can win, Aang.“

„I know that, Katara. But does he? Because that night in the forrest, when you and I were building mutual feelings for oneanother, he took you away as a prisoner of war. And you sacrificed yourself. For me, you father, your brother, the world… you were the lamb and he was the wolf. Now you even sacrifice youself not only to but FOR the wolf. And I feel like you and I are growing more and more distant each day. You are so self-destructive I want to rip you away from him and take you to a place, he’ll never find, to protect you from your own decisions.“

„You know what? Zuko told me the same thing once. That I am self-destructive. I guess, you two are not so different. But it’s a lot more complicated.“

„Do you love him?“, the words bursted out of Aang.

Katara looked at him in shock and surprise.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

„Do you love him, Katara?“, Aang asked again, stepping closer toward her, his voice softer.

„I… don’t know.“

„What about me?“, he asked, his clear blue eyes locked into hers, touching her cheek with his fingertips.

„I do love you. But…. it’s different.“

Aang was close now. To Katara it felt familiar, safe, calm. For just one second she leaned into his touch – and they stood there, nose on nose. Aangs hand slowly moved to the back of her head. She saw it coming and didn’t back of soon enough.

„Aang, n…“, but his lips were already on hers.

And then he was on the ground, holding his stomach. She had kicked him.

„Everyone just needs to stop kissing me like this is the solution to everything!“, Katara cried.

And then she ran.

She knew there was no way out. Behind the forrest, there was the vulcano. Zuko had told them, one could only reach this place by flying. But she kept on running anyway. Her fingers touched her lip, where Aangs kiss seemed to be still lingering. It had confused her. She had not kissed him back, not for a second. But she felt like she had betrayed her husband. And worse: Ever since she wore Zukos ring on her finger, she had pushed her feelings for Aang aside. She had not allowed herself to think of him as more than a friend she wanted to protect. But now she felt, that he had still a place in her heart. She did love him, but…

Katara stopped. The fuming volcano came to her sight. She looked up. The volcano looked impressive as it towered over her and glowed with its fire, and although it always seemed ready to erupt, she knew it could also rest for a long time. She watched it for a while, in awe.

When she was with Zuko, she felt the same way.

The heat, the danger, the tension, the challenge…

She turned around.

There laid the forrest.

It looked peaceful, but was full of life. It promised safety and a home…

She needed to stop comparing the men in her life to nature, she thought. And there she sat down on the ground, her back on the forrest, hey eyes warily on the mountainside.

____________________________________________________-

Not far away, a firebender searched the forrest for the Avatar and his wife. He found a miserable looking young man sitting on a fallen trunk.

He frowned.

„Where is she?“, Zuko asked, seeming bewildered.

„Somewhere“, Aang replied, „I don’t know.“

„How can you not know? She went with you… wait, did you have an arguement?“

Aang felt, this situation was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

„Promise me you won’t lash out on me.“

„I’d never promise that. Because the next thing you’re gonna say will anger me“, Zuko replied drily.

„I guess so“, Aang snarled.

„What did you say?“

„A lot of thing I needed to say“, Aang replied, „But I guess it was something I did that made her run.“

„Sounds more like me“, Zuko joked to his own surprise, „What did you do?“

„I kissed her.“

Any smile faded from Zukos face. He went deadly silent as Aang turned around.

„Say that again“, Zuko hissed.

„I kissed her and… she ran away.“

The two men looked at each other with hostility, their new found understanding for each other wiped away. Zukos eyes narrowed and his hands were glowing orange. He looked frightening.

„I thought you were the one who told me „No violence“ tonight, weren’t you?“, Aang said.

„You kissed my wife“, Zuko groled, throwing fire at him.

„She is your wife because you took her from me. By force!“, Aang growled, defending himself with propelling air, at the same time attacking him with a vortex, created by his feet. Zuko dodged cleverly.

„She is my wife, because she wanted to save you!“

„Because she loves me!“

„Did she tell you that today?“

„Acutally, she did!“

Now Zuko looked hurt. For a second, he closed his eyes, suppressing the urge to wreak destruction on his rival. He was tempted…

But then he reminded himself of her eyes, her smile, their last night and what she had said. Katara wasn’t volatile. He knew that. So when he opened his eyes again, he felt almost calm again.

„Did she kiss you back?“, he asked simply, his heart racing in his chest.

Aang took a deep breath. He wanted to lie, but… no… he wasn't going to give up any more of his values now.

„She didn’t“, Aang admitted, „And she’s not sure what she feels. For either of us.“

„Go back to the cave“, Zuko said, „I’ll find her.“

„I’ll help you…“, Aang wanted to say, but Zuko lifted his palm.

„NO!“, he said, „You’ve done enough.“

„Fine“, Aang snarled, but then headed back to the cave. He knew he was the wrong guy to get to Katara right now.

____________________________________________

The forrest was quiet. Zuko heard Katara before he saw her, cring. He swore, regretting not to have at least crushed Aangs nose.

She sat on the edge of the forrest, and she had ran as far as the place allowed it.

„Katara“, he called her.

„Don’t come any closer!“, she replied in tears.

The words echoed from the mountainside and he was reminded of the day she had said those words to him on his ship when he had threatened her. He stopped.

„I know it“, Zuko said, „I know everything.“

„Zuko, I’m sorry, I betrayed you“, she sobbed.

Now he took a step closer to her.

„You didn’t. I know you didn’t“, he replied.

Katara looked up questioningly, wiping away her tears.

He took another step closer.

„Katara“, he spoke, „I know he kissed you. And I know you love him. I also know everything is complicated because our marriage was forged in the fire of war. I wanted honor for myself and did dishonorable things to get that. So if you want to be with him…“, he was now close to her, „I will accept that. And I will not go back to my father. I will accept it and I will fight for a better world, so you can live happily in it.“

Katara, still sitting on the ground, looked up at him in astonishment.

„You would?“, she asked, „Despite everyting you said to me last night about wanting me for yourself and everything?“

„I’m not done yet“, Zuko said, „May I?“

He pointed to the ground next to her. She nodded briefly and he sat down, amber meeting blue once again.

„I want you for myself with all my heart, body and soul. And if you agreed to be mine and mine alone forever I would protect you and never allow anyone else ever to lay hand on you again. No guy stealing a kiss from my woman shall ever survive that again. But seeing you cry now is torturing me. I don’t want you to agree because you fear I’d fall for the dark side again. I want to take that burden off your shoulders. I don’t want to be good, so I can have you. I want to be good, because…“

„Because?“ Kataras eyes were glittering now like a lake in the sun.

„Because I love you, Katara.“


End file.
